L'élément perturbateur
by Lou Berkeley
Summary: Après la mort des Potter et la disparition de LVDM, Sirius prend la désision importante d'élever Harry.Plus tard, Harry 15ans ne se sens pas du tout concerné par la prophétie.Qui elle enrage.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite note: Voici encor une fic de notre célèbrité internationnal Harry Potter. Dans cette fic qui vous plaira( je prie pour) aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Ariane ainsi que sa famille. Alors merci de ne pas me la voler j'y tient. Sinon dite moi franchement ce que vous pensez de se début je veux des critique franche. C'est ma prmière fanfic alors je patauge. **

**Bref lisez, laissez des review, et pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe. Merci**

Prologue

Quelque par en France.

Les ongles entre les dents, elle faisait les cent pas autour de la table basse minuscule qui trônait en plein milieu de la petite pièce circulaire.

Autant dire qu'elle tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage.

Enfin quand je dis en rond pour Ariane cela veut dire zigzaguer maladroitement en fessant des virages sérés si prés de la table qu'elle fini par la heurter violement avec son genou.

Résigné elle se remit assise en ce massant le genou.

Non mais qui est l'idiot de décorateur du dimanche qui a eu l'idée de placer une table en plein milieu d'une pièce si petite ?

Ce préparent mentalement à la bosse qu'elle aurait demain Ariane décida, pour passer le temps et oublier son angoisse, d'observer plus attentivement la salle sans fenêtre où elle était.

Bleu, très bleu, avec des oiseaux peints sur les murs encor plus bleu.

Décidément le bleu était la couleur de cette école. Beurk ! Elle détestait le bleu. Elle pria mentalement pour avoir la possibilité de teindre son uniforme si elle était acceptée. Oui car c'est pour cela qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant presque une demie heure.

Son père dans la pièce à côté en pleine discutions avec l'imposante Mme Maxime, directrice de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Discutant de son cas à elle, pour savoir si à 19 ans elle été apte à intégrer l'établissement renommé de sorcellerie français. En effet il y a un mois de cela Ariane découvrait par hasard qu'elle possédait des dons de sorcière. Son petit frère Arthur lui-même sorcier scolarisé à Beauxbatôns l'avait posé d'un ponton pensent la faire tombé dans l'eau, la blague parfaite pour un gamin de 13 ans. Seulement sa sœur au lieu de tomber à l'eau se mit à lévité dans les airs. Son père fou de joie l'avait alors attrapé pour la sérer très fort.

_ Je le savais. Je le savais, tu ne pouvais pas être une moldu, c'est merveilleux.

Evidement c'est vite posé le problème de son âge très avancé. Mais Armand, son père, sorcier lui-même ne s'était pas démonté. Il avait immédiatement pris contacte avec l'école de sorcellerie pour y présenté sa fille.

Mais Ariane ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait planté les testes d'aptitudes.

Devant exécuter un sort très simple de lévitation appris en première année d'étude.

Au lieu de quoi agitant sa baguette en de grand moulinet elle avait recoloré la salle d'examen et les examinateurs par la même occasion en rose BARBIE. Oups ! Quel couleur horrible.

Bref.

Elle était sortie pour attendre le verdict. Mais à quoi bon s'acharner ? Son père ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son essaie désastreux.

La porte (bleu) à côté d'elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle entendit la voix profonde de Mme Maxime s'élevé du fond de la pièce voisine.

_Mademoiselle Black vous pouvez entrer je vous pris.

Ariane sauta de son siège pour pénétrer en trombe dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle ce prit les pieds dans un épais tapis poser là et s'étala de tout son long, pour se relever aussi vite (sans aucune élégance, je précise, elle a l'habitude de tomber fréquemment) et venir s'assoir à coté de son père.

Celui-ci ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis son arrivé, mauvais signe.

La directrice de Beauxbatôns détailla la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Pas très grande et plutôt maigre pour ces 19 ans elle était tout en nerf et paraissait légère comme prête à s'envoler. Le cheveu brun roux mi long ondulés et des tâche de rousseur marquaient son visage depuis son nez jusqu'à ces joues. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son petit frère Arthur qui était déjà bien grand et d'un splendide blond doré comme son père d'ailleurs il serait très bel homme songea-t-elle.

_Melle Black nous avons longuement parlé avec votre père, qui a d'ailleurs tenté de plaider votre cause et trouvez tous les arguments possible en votre faveur. Cependant vos pouvoirs sont anormalement instables. Peut être du au fait qu'ils ce sont manifestés très tard. Comprenez bien que se n'est pas contre vous. Ma priorité est la sécurité des élèves de cette école. De plus avec les derniers événements en date gérer l'instabilité de vos pouvoirs magiques n'est pas dans mes moyens. Aussi je ne puis vous acceptez.

_Et voila emballé c'est pesé, songea Ariane, j'avais était désapprouvé._

Haussant les épaules Ariane entendit son père s'excuser pour le dérangement. Lui qui avait été si fière quand les dons de sa fille s'étaient enfin manifestés.

_Cependant, reprit Mme Maxime, je vais faire part de votre cas à un confrère qui dirige une école en Angleterre, j'attendrais de ces nouvelles courent de la semaine prochaine. C'est un homme très compréhensif qui sera plus en mesure de vous former.

_ Quoi en Angleterre ? Mais je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais et je suis nul en magie de toute façon ! Comment voulez vous que votre collègue quel qu'il soit y change quoique se soit.

Son père posa enfin son regard sur elle.

_ Ma chérie tu auras tout le temps qu'il faudra pour apprendre j'en suis certain. Poudlard est une excellente école.

_Mais…

Armand se leva, salua la directrice d'une élégante courbette.

_ Au revoir, merci pour le temps que vous nous avez accordé. Tenez nous au courant par hibou postal. Ariane dit au revoir à Mme Maxime, on s'en va.

Il sorti du bureau sans l'attendre. Ariane se dépêcha de saluer la directrice pour rattraper en courant son père dans les dédales de couloir.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à son père le font de sa pensé il l'arrêta.

_Ecoute ma chérie, c'est une chance pour toi se sera la seul qui se présentera alors accepte sans discuter. Tu étudieras à Poudlard que tu le veuille ou non, tu seras studieuse et rattrapera ton retard. Je suis fière que ma fille soit enfin une sorcière ne me gâche pas ce plaisir. Je suis assez clair ?

_Limpide papa ! Mais je crois que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire je suis majeur ! Et s'il me refuse ?

_Evidement ! Cependant cela n'arrivera pas, tu es une Black donc une sorcière quoi qu'il arrive.

_C'est ce qu'on verra. Oh et papa ?

_Oui ?

_Ne m'appel plus ma chérie s'il te plaît j'ais 19 ans pas 5ans !

Armand acquiesça avec un sourire et suivis sa fille vers la sortie de l'école les yeux plein de fierté.

12, Square Grimmaurd

_Harry James Potter, veux tu descendre immédiatement ! Tonna Sirius.

Woow ! Le dit nommé déboula dans la cage d'escalier sur son superbe Eclaire de feu, jouant de ces talents d'attrapeur pour éviter les obstacles. Grace à son agilité toute casse fut évitée.

Malheureusement en arrivant au ré de chaussé il croisa Krati l'elfe de maison qu'il ne put éviter qu'avec un virage à 360°. Le manche de son balai ce prit dans une tenture qui recouvrait en permanence le seul tableau indécrochable de la maison. La mère de Sirius Black émît alors un cri perçant.

_Immondes bâtards, vermines, saletés, pourritures, disparaissaient de ma maison !

_Toi tu la ferme ! Si tu voulais bien te décrocher tu ne nous verras plus !

Elle sembla sur le point de répliquer mais ferma la bouche, les joues gonflées d'indignation et fini par baisser les yeux tout en gardant le menton levé. Ce qui lui donnait l'air de loucher.

Sirius arriva pris la tenture tombée à terre et recouvrir le tableau comme si de rien.

Redescendant à la cuisine avec Harry, il prit soin de lui confisquer son balai.

_Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas circuler sur ton balai dans la maison ?

_Trois cent vingt et une fois plus celle ci. Répondit le garçon d'un air innocent.

_Parce que un plus tu les comptes ! S'indigna son parrain. Mais qu'ais je fais pour mériter un ado pareil ? Remus mon ami, dit moi ?

Remus assis à la table de la cuisine attendait de commencé son repas. Il vivait la plus part du temps chez Sirius. Sauf pendant les périodes de pleine lune qu'il préférait passer seul. Mais le reste du temps vivre Square Grimmaurd était très divertissent surtout quand le parrain et le filleul étaient en conflit.

_Pour répondre à ta question Patmol, je te conseil de te souvenir de ce que toi et Cornedru étiez capable de faire à 15 ans. Ainsi que de te rappeler qui à décidé d'élever Harry.

_Lunard si tu peux éviter de me descendre dans mon rôle de tuteur devant témoin ça m'arrangerait.

_Moi te descendre ? Lupin prit un air faussement indigné. Enfin je n'oserais pas.

_Et si tu continu à te moquer de moi je ne t'arrange plus le coup avec ma cousine, tu te débrouille tout seul.

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle. J'apprécie beaucoup ta cousine mais cela s'arrête là.

Harry se décida à intervenir avant que se soit son estomac qui le fasse.

_Aller les deux mégères arrêtez de vous chamailler, ou on ne va jamais se mettre à table.

Son parrain lui jeta un regard sévère.

_Mon garçon si tu étais venu plutôt sans que j'ai à t'appeler dix fois, on aurait déjà fini. Alors tait toi, assied toi et mange. Ensuite je veux que tu remonte dans ta chambre et t'attelle à tes devoirs sans rechigner.

Sirius était très coulant avec son filleul mais quand il le fallait il savait le rappeler à l'ordre.

Harry acquiesça et plongea le nez dans son assiette de ragout servis par Krati et ne dit plus rien de tout le repas.

Les deux anciens maraudeurs se plongèrent dans une discutions à voix basse sur un sujet épineux.

La reconstitution de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils n'avaient pas encor décidé s'ils y prendraient par.

_Tu sait ce que j'en pense Patmol. Voldemort de retour avec son armée de mangemort, il faut qu'on s'organise pour leur résister.

_Je sais mais plutôt mourir que m'allier à Dumbledor.

_Et tu compte faire quoi ? Faire la résistance tout seul de ton côté. Espérer qu'il y en ait qui se joigne à toi ?

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina.

_Oh non. Non Sirius tu n'y pense même pas !

Celui-ci donna une grande tape amicale au loup garou.

_Mon cher Lunard j'ai toujours su que tu étais le plus intelligent des maraudeurs ! Il aboya de rire et entama joyeusement son repas.

Après le dîné les trois hommes se retrouvèrent au salon, redécoré de rouge et d'or par les soins de Sirius, pour déguster un verre de thé glacé avant d'aller ce coucher.

_Sérieusement Remus je trouve que ton idée est à étudier. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas du coté de Voldemort qu'on est forcement du coté de Dumbledor et vice versa.

Remus se frotta le front en réfléchissant. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire tout à l'heure. Lui qui habituellement ne parler jamais pour ne rien dire.

_Il faut avouer que ton raisonnement n'est pas illogique.

_Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

_Cependant personne ne se joindra à toi. A par quelques illuminés, tous vénère Dumbledor et son Ordre. Même le ministère qui s'appuis entièrement sur lui pour mener ces missions à bien.

_Il est certain qu'il nous faudrait des adhérents en masse pour les déstabiliser. Ma chère cousine Nymphadora se joindra à nous sans problème ainsi que tous ceux qui n'approuve pas le ministère. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Harry ? Dit-il en se tournant vers son filleul.

_Ne comptez surtout pas sur moi. Vous savez pertinemment ce que je pense de se soit disant mage noir, qui n'a, au passage, rien fait d'autre pour l'instant que de revenir. Ce vous savez qui ne me fait pas peur, j'y suis indifférant, alors ne m'impliquez pas dans votre truc. Poudlard est un endroit sur, j'y suis bien et on m'y laisse tranquille. Le ministère finira bien par lui mettre la main dessus s'il fait quelque chose de grave.

_Je ne te comprend pas Harry. C'est tout de même lui qui a assassiné tes parents. Cela ne te fait rien ?

_Si. Justement je ne veux pas finir comme eux.

Sur ce, Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il ce leva.

_Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit parrain, bonne nuit oncle Remus.

_Dort bien Harry, n'oubli pas que demain ont vas s'entrainer au Quidditche chez les Londubats.

Mais Harry était déjà dans les escaliers.

_Tu veux venir avec nous Lunard ?

_ Non merci, j'ai une pile de dossier qui m'attende au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Une autre fois peut être. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très bon au Quidditch.

Un chien et un loup rirent aux souvenir de l'un tentant maladroitement d'attraper un souaffle.

Leur rire jappent ce promenaient dans la pièce feutré doucement éclairée par un couchant.

Au troisième étage, dans sa chambre, Harry James Potter astiquait méthodiquement son bel Eclaire de feu grâce auquel il avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard l'année dernière, pour la quatrième foi consécutive. Lors d'une final mémorable ou il avait écrasé Serdaigle 30 points à 250 points.

Un Nimbus 2000 qui l'avait accompagné dés sa première année était soigneusement rangé. Il ne servait que rarement désormais, depuis que Sirius, dans un excès de folie dépensière, lui avait offert ce qu'on faisait de meilleur au monde en matière de balai.

Grand fan de Quidditch Harry était aux anges de posséder cette merveille.

Demain pourtant il irait s'entrainer avec son Nimbus car les Londubats ne possédaient pas de balai aussi puissant. Harry aurait eu un trop gros avantage cela aurait gâché le match selon lui.

Il rangea le balai dans son étui et leva un regard distrait sur les affiches qui recouvraient les murs d'origine.

Uniquement des affiches de Quidditch. Evidement. Toutes animées aux couleurs gaies. Son équipe préférée (les Tornades de Tutshill, et oui une équipe féminine, Harry n'est pas un macho) prédominé sur les autres.

Son regard intercepta des yeux vert émeraude. Un grand miroir accroché à une gigantesque armoire lui renvoyer une image de lui comme il aimait. Taille moyenne, fin et athlétique.

Des cheveux noir noué en catogan lui tombés entre les épaules. Une mèche aile de corbeau couvrait discrètement une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Il détestait cette marque. Elle était le signe de tout ce qu'il ce refusait à être, de tout ce que le monde magique attendait qu'il soit, l'Elu.

Il avait d'abord profité de cette notoriété (tant qu'à faire) mai elle ne lui avait valut que retenues et devoir supplémentaires, ainsi que l'inimitié de tous ces professeurs.

A commencer par le professeur Rogue. Dès son premier cour de potion, Servilus (comme il l'appeler dans son dos, suivant l'exemple de son parrain) l'avait prit en grippe.

Depuis lors Harry prenait un plaisir à lui faire payer, et Rogue ripostait. S'était devenu presque une routine quotidienne jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux déclare forfait (ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver).

Ces pensé dérivèrent doucement vers son parrain qui l'élevait comme son fils et qui était la rare personne avec Remus à ne jamais lui parler de sa condition d'Elu d'une maudite prophétie.

Un toc toc léger le tira de ces sombres pensées.

Une chouette hulotte attendait devant sa fenêtre.

Harry lui ouvrit et elle vient se posé obligeamment sur un perchoir aménagé où ronflait le hibou grand duc d'Harry.

Elle tendit une patte pour qu'il puisse en défaire le parchemin.

Deux lettres bien remplis de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui passaient leur vacance ensembles. Ces deux comparses de Griffondor. Les seuls avec Neville qui ne le jalousait pas et qui n'avaient pas peur de s'afficher avec lui.

Dans leurs lettres ils indiquaient qu'ils seraient présents demain chez les Londubats.

Harry envisagea la journée de demain avec plaisir avant de se souvenir d'un détail qu'il avait presque oublié. Il devait se rendre à un rendez vous important (top secret) et il allait devoir le repousser, Sirius ne lui permettrait pas de décliné l'invitation de la grand-mère de Neville.

Il attrapa prestement un bout de parchemin et une plume et rédigea une missive d'excuse indiquent un lieu et une date pour un prochain rendez vous.

Sur le devant de l'enveloppe il écrivit distinctement, Manoir des Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic. Oui oui la suite du prologue! Mercis à ceux qui on lut le prologue et l'on mit dans leurs favoris et surtout merci à ceux qui m'on laissé des review. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'on demandé si Ariane était apparentée à la famille Black donc à Sirius. A cette question je répond oui mais Ariane et Sirius pas et son loin de se ressembler. Pour plus d'info il vous faudra attendre un peut. En attendant bonne lecture et désolé pour l'attente je vais tâcher de publier au moin un chapitre par semaine.**

**Ps: ce chapitre ne me plais pas il manque de fluidité je pense que je vais le remagnier un peut alors si vous ête d'accord avec moi faite le savoir.**

Chapitre 1 : Maudite Magie

Angleterre, Poudlard :

Dans son magnifique bureau entièrement circulaire, un homme sans âge, à la longue barbe et aux cheveux blanc étudiait une étrange missive. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les nouvelles apportées de France par une petite chouette courageuse étaient excellente. Ainsi ce serait elle ? Et bien soit. Elle était un peut trop âgé pour entrer à Poudlard sans une bonne explication mais le sorcier trouverait bien une idée.

Il lui manquait une pièce pour pouvoir mener a bien son plan mais désormais il l'avait à porté de main il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Les professeurs ne seraient pas forcément enchantés de travailler pendant les vacances, surtout Severus à qui il avait déjà confié une mission mais ils ne réfuteraient jamais un de ces ordres. Surtout maintenant que le monde sorcier était tourné vers lui depuis la réapparition du plus terrible des mages noirs.

Un phénix perché non loin de lui entonna un doux chant en résonnance avec les pensées satisfaites de son maître.

Dumbledore rédigea une courte lettre a sa confère de France dans laquelle il demandé à rencontré les parents et la jeunes fille au plus vite.

Il envoya Fumsek la porter. Cela ferait comprendre à Mme Maxime le caractère urgent de la chose.

En regardant l'oiseau de feu s'envolé vers le sud il eu un sourire plein d'espoir.

…

_Harry tu peux descendre une minute je te pris. Cria Sirius d'une voie forte pour être sur de se faire entendre depuis le troisième étage de la maison. Deux rires fusèrent d'une chambre du troisième et deux paires de pieds dévalèrent les escaliers faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe.

Sirius les attendaient dans la cuisine devant l'immense cheminé, habillé de pied en cape les cheveux noués, une besace en cuir de dragon sur l'épaule.

Harry sauta la dernière marche, suivie de Dean Thomas un garçon de Griffondor que Harry avait gentiment invité avec l'autorisation spécial de son parrain évidement.

_ Tu pars déjà ? Demanda le filleul.

_ Oui je devrais déjà être à Poudlard d'ailleurs. Dit Sirius en regardant sa montre à cadran solaire.

_ Cela ne me plais pas trop que tu t'implique dans mes études au point prendre un poste de professeur dans mon école.

_On en a déjà parlé Harry. J'ai accepté la proposition de Dumbledore, la seule qui m'a était offerte depuis plusieurs mois.

_Si tu ne te faisais pas virer de chacun de tes boulots aussi !

_N'inverse pas les rôles. Si tu veux qu'ont vivent convenablement ce n'est pas avec la paye de Remus qu'on va s'en sortir.

_ Mr Black je suppose que vos reprenez le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda poliment Dean.

_ Vous verrez bien à la rentrée. Bon maintenant il faut que je file. Harry si je ne suis pas revenus pour midi, mangez sans moi surtout. Krati préparera tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a des chances même que je ne revienne pas avant demain matin. Alors occupez vous bien de la maison. Remus doit rentrer demain matin de son congrée normalement. En attendant ne faite pas de bêtise, ne mettez pas le feu à la maison, n'embêtez pas Krati.

_Oui maman !

_Bon allez a plus les garçons. Sirius attrapa une poigné de poudre de cheminette entra dans l'âtre et prononça distinctement Poudlard bureau de Dumbledor. Dans un éclaire de fumé verte il disparu. Pour réapparaitre l'instant d'après devant un très, très ancien ennemis.

_Pas trop d'encombrement pour venir ? Demanda perfidement Severus.

_Non Servilus merci pour ta sollicitude. Répondit l'ancien maraudeur un sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue garda contenance sous l'insulte.

_Je te rappel que nous allons nous côtoyer fréquemment pendant cette longue année et le respect et de mise entre les professeurs. Nous sommes adulte ne pouvons nous pas passer à autre chose ?

_Je ne crois pas Servilus. Néanmoins si tu y tiens je ferait comme si tu n'existais pas.

_ Ah Sirius vous êtes enfin arrivez. J'avais demandé à Severus de vous attendre.

Dumbledor venait d'entrer dans son bureau ce qui jeta un froid sur l'air qui commencé à s'échauffé dans la pièce. Le directeur de Poudlard vint sérer la main au nouvel arrivant.

_Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon offre j'avoue que j'en doutais étant donné votre absence aux réunions de l'ordre. Mais je suppose qu'élever un enfant ne doit pas laisser beaucoup de temps pour gérer d'autre chose. Mois même n'ayant pas eu d'enfants je ne peut pas comprendre. Dit le directeur en affichant un immense sourire. Il prit place derrière son bureau surchargé d'objet qui cliqueté en rythme sans que personne ne les actionnes.

_ Oui je suppose. Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandé de venir 3 semaines avant la prochaine rentrer ?

_ C'est très simple voyez vous. Nous accueillons cette année exceptionnellement une élève un peut particulière. Elle a découvert ses dons magiques il y a peut et a beaucoup de mal à les contrôler. Je l'ai fait venir en Angleterre pour qu'elle y étudie et en ce moment même les professeurs lui apprennent à ce contrôler. Elle a du également apprendre à parler notre langue, en cela je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce pour accélérer son apprentissage.

_Mais elle vient d'où exactement ?

_De France. Répondit Rogue.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

_ Et pourquoi ne peut elle pas étudié à Beauxbâtons ?

_ Madame Maxime ma confrère à gentiment accepté que je m'occupe d'Ariane. En fait son cas et unique et les mystères de la magie son aussi nombreux que fascinant.

_ Mouai. En sommes vous voulez l'étudier.

_ A ta place le sac à puce j'avalerais ma langue au lieu de dire de telles âneries.

_ Allons messieurs ne vous disputez pas pour si peut. Pour répondre à votre questions Sirius c'est un peut ce que je compté faire. Et la jeune Ariane à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation a gentiment accepté de ce plié à quelque examen.

_ Oui bien je comprends. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

_ J'attends que vous preniez votre poste de professeur un peut en avance pour aider vos confrère qui se sente un peut déborder depuis qu'Ariane et arrivé. Vous serez payez en conséquences.

_ C'est d'accord. Autant me mettre dans le bain tout de suite. Accepta Sirius.

_ Parfais. Severus pouvez vous conduire le professeur Black dans la salle d'entrainement.

_ Tout de suite monsieur.

Severus prit la porte sans attendre Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry salua Dumbledore et parti à sa suite.

_Tout de suite monsieur. Ricana Sirius en imitant Rogue. Alors mon petit Servilus on courbe l'échine bien basse devant son maître !

_ A ta place sac à puce je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite. Attend de voir ta futur élève. Elle est digne d'un professeur aussi pathétique que toi. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Je jubile d'avances devant ta future défaite. Surtout prévient mois quand tu donneras ta démission, que j'ais le temps d'organiser une petite fête.

Ils étaient arrivaient devant une grande porte à double battant

_Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il parlé d'une salle d'entrainement.

_ Tu vas comprendre.

Rogue s'avança pour ouvrir quand une voix forte s'élava de la pièce.

_ Pourquoi vous vous acharnez je n'y arriverais jamais ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué. Cela vous ennuie autant que moi alors laissez moi partir.

Une Minerva MacGonagal répliqua mais Sirius n'entendit pas.

_Mais qui cri comme cela ?

_ L'élève pathétique !

_C'est impossible s'était la voie d'une femme pas d'une gamine de 11ans.

_En effet Miss Black a 19 ans !

_ Pardon ! Miss qui ? Quel âge ?

Severus ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle d'entrainement où une jeune femme échevelé et ses professeur tout aussi tendu ce regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

…

Un mois. Un mois qu'elle trimait comme une malade pour tenter de maîtrisé cette maudite magie. Dans un anglais bancale elle devait prononcer des formules compliquées qui, aux dirent de ces professeurs particulier, étaient le B.a.-ba de la magie.

Ariane songée souvent à renoncer et à se barré de cette école de fou. Oui des fous. Les profs en étaient le parfaite exemple. Un certain Severus Rogue maître des potions, un air de psychopathe et un caractère à faire pâlir la pire des racailles de banlieue. Bref ce prof était le pire de tous.

Mais de toute façon peut importe le professeur avec qui elle étudiait chacun de ces cours était une catastrophe. Les professeurs avaient même pris l'habitude avant chaque essai d'Ariane, de ce protégé d'un bouclier magique. Et ceci avait encor plus le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme.

Sa baguette était une vielle chose prêté par l'école en attendant qu'elle puisse aller acheter toutes ces fournitures. Quelque chose qui ressemblai à des poile dépassé de l'extrémité de la baguette et tellement de main était passé dessus que le bois était usé jusqu'à l'os.

La sueur perla sur son front. Il fessait dans la salle d'entrainement une chaleur étouffante en ce milieu d'après midi. Voila 2 heures qu'elle s'échinait à lancer le sort de lévitation.

La formule à la prononciation compliquée puisque mit avec l'accent anglais lui posait des problèmes.

Effet après s'être concentre longuement elle prononçait l'incantation en oubliant pas le léger mouvement du poigné que lui avait montrait Mr Flitwick.

Sauf que « mouvement léger », Ariane ne connait pas. Il en résultait le plus souvent que sa propre baguette lui échappe. Ou que au lieu de faire l'évité le coussin qu'elle était censé viser, les meuble de la pièce ce retrouvait à plus de 4 mètre de hauteur embrassent le plafond.

Quand le soleil ce mit à décliner les enseignant de Poudlard abandonnèrent.

_Nous reprendrons l'exercice demain Miss Black, vous pouvez vous retiré. Passez une bonne soirée.

Sur les rotules (façon de parler) Ariane sorti de la salle, sans oublier de prendre cette latte te parquet mal fixée et manquer de trébucher, pour rejoindre sa chambre qui ce trouvait dans une aile du château réservé aux invités.

Elle balança sa baguette sur son bureau et le loupa. La baguette tomba par terre et alla rouler sous son lit. Sa main était pleine d'ampoules. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à tenir cette chose pendant des heures. En allant la chercher la jeune femme heurta le sommier du lit avec sa tête et se releva en se massant vigoureusement.

Ariane prit une douche et remit des affaires propres qui avait était lavé et repassé par elle ne savait qui. Ses fringues salent disparaissaient toutes seules pour réapparaitre propre ce depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici. Exactement comme ses repas, son lit toujours refait ses pièces à vivre toujours nettoyé. (Elle ne connait pas les elfes de maison car si son père est un sorcier sa mère est une moldu, vous imaginé une moldu cohabité avec un elfe pour le ménage ? Pas bon ménage.)

Elle avait été installé dans une sorte de suite version couvent. Une pièce avec une cheminé une table et une chaise en bois simple, suivis d'une petite chambre avec un lit baldaquin et un bureau et enfin une petite salle d'eau.

En général le soir après avoir prit sa douche un bon repas chaud l'attendait sur la table. Ensuite elle allait directement ce coucher à bout de force.

Mais ce soir a la place du repas se tenait (oui, oui sur la table) une hideuse petite bestiole avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux. Un elfe de maison, bien sur son père lui en avait déjà parlé. A son entré l'elfe s'inclina jusqu'à touché le parqué ciré avec son nez pointu.

_Miss Black, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous vous joigniez à lui pour diner.

Tient c'est la première fois qu'il demande à la voir depuis celui la. Peut être qu'il veut la virer, que les autres profs lui ont dis qu'elle était impossible à former.

_Euh, ok il mange où le professeur Dumbledore ?

_ Veuillez me suivre miss.

L'elfe tourna les talons, elle lui emboita le pas.

Dumbledor s'était installé dans la grande salle pour dîner ce soir. Il était accompagné de Rogue et de MacGonagal.

La salle était immense toute en longueur et en guise de toit affiché une faut ciel changeant selon l'humeur du temps. Ce soir il jeta de vive couleur orangé et rose sur les convives.

_ Venez prendre place miss Black. Lança Dumbledore de l'autre bout du réfectoire.

Ariane traversa la longue salle en vitesse et vint s'assoir face au directeur.

_ Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Dit-il dans un sourire éblouissant ses yeux bleus pétillant anormalement derrière ses lunettes.

Ariane regarda autour d'elle s'attendant à voir des gens entrer chargé de plateaux. Au lieu de quoi des plats apparurent alors magiquement sur la table.

La jeune entama timidement son repas face à des profs très impressionnant à voir ainsi d'aussi près.

Au bout d'un moment le directeur se tourna vers elle :

_ Alors miss Black vous plaisez vous dans notre beau château ? Vos cours se passe t'il bien ?

Comme si il ne le savait déjà pas. Ses collègues devaient le tenir bien informé de sa situation à elle.

_Et bien je suis très bien installé ici et on s'occupe bien de moi. Mais pour ne rien vous caché les cours que l'on me donne n'apporte aucune amélioration au faite que je sois nul en magie.

_ Allons miss ne soyer pas si défaitiste je suis certain que cela va vite s'arranger. Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté vos progrès récemment. N'est ce pas professeur ?

Rogue s'éclairci la gorge.

_ Effectivement miss Black a fait preuve d'une nette amélioration dans ses performances. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

_ Vous voyez. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Peut importe le temps qu'il vous faudra, l'apprentissage de la magie n'est pas une chose aisé.

Ariane hocha la tête et retourna à sa part de tarte aux pommes en songeant que peut importe le temps qu'elle aurait elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Ce soir là en rentrant dans à sa chambre elle croisa le Baron Sanglant. A cela aussi elle avait du s'habituer. Pas évident de croiser des fantômes tous les jours quand on en avait jamais vu. Au début cela lui avait fait un choque et elle avait failli s'enfuir en courant.

Pendant les vacances quand le château était vide, les fantômes s'ennuyaient et cherchaient à ce distraire. Ariane était pour eux la meilleure occasion de passer le temps. Souvent un ou deux d'entre eux venaient assister à ces séances d'entrainement.

La jeune femme en connaissait quelque un maintenant. Elle ce sentait moins seul dans cet immense château grâce à eux. Le Baron Sanglant était celui qu'elle fréquenté le plus. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais c'est surtout Ariane qui avait besoin de parler et d'être écoutées.

Elle avait souvent eu l'impression de l'ennuyer mais lorsqu'elle lui posait la question il répondait non poliment et l'invitait à continuer.

Ariane aurait voulu en savoir plus sur son passé à lui, elle craignait cependant de paraître indiscrète. Alors elle s'amusait à l'imaginer en grand aristocrate distingué et ne comprenait pas qui avait pu attenter si sauvagement à sa vie.

Le Baron s'arrêta à sa hauteur et proposa de la raccompagner.

Il flottait à 50 cm du sol à coté d'elle, pâle ectoplasme translucide laissant passait les rayons du couchant, pendant qu'elle lui racontait son horrible journée.

Ariane lui confia qu'elle trouvait étrange la réaction du directeur face à si peut de résultat. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas renvoyer chez elle ?

_Albus Dumbledore et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il a certainement ses raison pour vous gardez. Vous devriez être confiante chère amie c'est un signe d'encouragement.

_Mouai, il a une drôle de façon d'encouragé les gens ce type !

_Vous voici arrivez miss. Passé une bonne nuit. Le baron s'inclina et prit congé en traversant un mur.

_Oui. C'est ça. Bonne nuit.

Les paroles du Baron la laissèrent perplexe. Le fantôme avait parlé de son habituel ton trainant. Une personne qui ne parlerait jamais avec lui ne l'aurait pas décelé mais lorsqu'il avait cité Dumbledore Ariane avait sentit une petite pointe d'énervement. Apparemment les proches du directeur n'aiment pas que l'on discute la crédibilité de ses actions.

La jeune sorcière ne s'endormie pas d'épuisement pour une fois. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé. Mais une foule de chose lui trottèrent dans la tête jusqu'à pas d'heure. C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle se leva le lendemain.

Alors que cela faisait une heures qu'elle criait à ses profs qu'elle voulait tout arrêter et rentrer chez elle. Ils avaient décrété une pose. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Rogue et un autre homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue à Poudlard, vêtu d'un complet gris, les cheveux noirs nouer derrière la nuque. Encor un autre prof surement. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de tous ces profs. Ils allaient lui en mettre combien sur le dos avant d'abandonner ?

Rogue avait rejoint les autres professeurs assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce. L'autre n'avait pas bougé et jetait des coups d'œil discrets (enfin censés êtres discrets) vers Ariane. Elle se retenait de lui tirer la langue (trop enfantin comme réaction) tout de même elle n'était pas un monstre de foire !

MacGonagal bougea la première elle vient saluer l'homme en gris.

_Bonjours Sirius bien venu à Poudlard. Vous vous souvenez du professeur Flitwick je crois qu'il enseigner déjà lorsque vous étudier ici ?

_Bien sur Minerva et vous aussi, je me souviens d'ailleurs d'une heure de retenu particulièrement cuisante.

Minerva eu un rire franc qui étonna les autres professeurs présent.

_Je crois me rappelé qu'avec James vous avez réussi à dérober les oiseaux d'on je me sers pour mes cours et les aviez relâchés en plein dîné dans la grande salle.

Le dénommé Sirius souri à ce souvenir apparemment émut.

Il alla sérer la main des autres professeurs échangeant des nouvelles avec ceux qu'il connaissait, se présentent comme le parrain d'un certain Harry Potter élève de Poudlard à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ariane eu l'étrange impression d'être transparente, cela lui arrivait fréquemment et bien qu'habitué elle détestait ça. Elle ce racla bruyamment la gorge et MacGonagal sembla se souvenir de sa présence.

_ Venez Sirius que je vous présente a miss Black. Le directeur vous a mit au courent de sa situation.

_Oui il m'a informé. Enchanté miss Black je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Mr Black. Se présenta t-il, en insistant sur son nom espérant faire réagir la jeune fille.

Mais elle resta de marbre ses yeux gris aussi froids que des glaçons.

_Ariane Nigellus Black ravi de vous rencontrer.

Gagné encor un prof de plus pour l'enquiquiner. Elle commencer à songer sérieusement à l'éventualité d'une fugue. Elle qui n'avait jamais fait un pli. Maudite magie !


	3. Chapter 3

**Après beaucoup de retard voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Il est légèrement plus long que les présédent mais n'apporte pas forcément beaucoup de réponce aux questions que vous vous posez sur Ariane. Promit dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur ses origines. Mais pour l'instant place à la rentrée. Laissé des review surtout je tient absolument à savoir si mon travail satisfait mais lecteur ou pas. Dans quel cas je ferais tout pour y reméier.**

**Je voulais présiser une chose que je n'avais pas dite avant mais dont vous deviez vous douter. Cette fic ne tient absolument pas compte des cinq premier volume d'harry potter. **

**Voila bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 Une rentrée mouvementée

Frangin,

Comme je m'en doutais le professeur Black n'a pas donné beaucoup plus de résultat sur ma magie incontrôlable que les autres. En revanche il est plutôt gentil et possède un humour décapent, au moins je me marre bien.

A part ça dans deux jours c'est la rentré et je dois aller acheter mes affaires scolaire, la liste et longue et sa va me prendre la journée.

En plus tu ne devineras jamais qui a était désigné pour m'accompagner. Rogue ! Si je t'assure. Joyeuse journée en perspective !

Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête pour cette rentrée. Tous ces élèves que je vais devoir côtoyer. Tu sais comment ça se passe quand je suis entourée de plein de monde. Une catastrophe ! En faite je me suis habitué à être seul ici. Même si c'est trop grand je commence à m'y sentir chez moi.

Bref.

Toi comment va tu ? Pas trop stressé ? Je sais que tu dois passer des examens cette année courage. Merci pour le chocolat aux noisettes je sais que c'est toi qui y as pensé.

Passe le bonjour à Elmaelle quand tu la reverras. (Et pense un peut à tes études au lieu de t'intéresser aux filles. Heureusement qu'Elmaelle est studieuse sinon j'ose même pas imaginer le tableau !)

Ps : je crois que le professeur Black à remarquer que nous avions le même nom et j'ais l'impression que se détail le perturbe un peut mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Je t'embrasse bien fort.

Ta frangine Ariane.

Ariane posa sa plume d'oie et souffla pour sécher l'encre, puis ferma la lettre et l'adressa à Arthur Black son petit frère. Elle rédigea une autre lettre du même genre pour ces parents et attacha les deux lettres ensemble à l'une des chouettes de l'école. La chouette s'envola dans un bruissement de plume.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée très tôt. Un elfe vient la prévenir que Rogue l'attendait déjà pour partir pour le chemin de travers.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, englouti un petit déj' rapide et son sac sur l'épaule rejoignit le professeur le plus revêche du monde en trainant les pieds. Ce qui ne lui réussi jamais car elle trébucha et manqua de se fracasser le nez dans les escaliers.

Rogue l'attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur était présent. (Ils sont drôlement matinaux ceux la !)

_Bonjours Miss Black. Avez-vous eu le temps de déjeuner ? Le directeur l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

_Oui ça va.

_Vous avez la liste que vous a remit le professeur MacGonagal ? Surtout restez bien sur le chemin il ne faudrait pas vous égarez. Vos parents vous on envoyé de l'argent je crois.

_Oui Monsieur, mon père m'a fait parvenir une certaine somme, j'éspère que cela suffira !

_Je ne me fait pas de souci pour cela !

Rogue s'impatienta.

_Nous allons y aller Miss Black approchez vous. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette ?

_Non. Mais mon père l'utilise des fois quand il ne peut pas transplanter.

_Transplaner !

_Oui c'est pareil. Je devrais m'en sortir merci.

Ariane attrapa une poigne de poudre étincelante dans la boîte en argent que Dumbledore lui tendait. Elle entra sous l'âtre et prononça _Chemin de Travers_ avant de jeter la poudre à ses pieds. S'étouffant à moitié en avalant de la suie elle si mit à tourner sur elle même à une vitesse folle et crut que son petit déjeuné ne resterait jamais au font de son estomac.

Quand elle arrêta de tourner et tomba en avant manquant de se casser le nez et ses lunette avec.

Son tee-shirt blanc était noir et son jean troué au genou.

Pas agréable comme moyen de transport. Elle pria pour ne pas avoir à retenter l'expérience trop souvent.

Rogue arriva juste après elle. Ils se trouvaient dans un vieux bar miteux mal éclairé. Personne ne fit attention à eux et Rogue entraina Ariane dans une petite cours à l'arrière du bar. La cour était close, cerclé par un mur de brique très haut.

Le maître des potions tapota avec sa baguette sur une brique. Soudain la brique disparue laissant un trou qui s'élargi de plus en plus jusqu'à former une arcade suffisamment grande pour laisser passer Ariane et le professeur de front. Face à eu apparu une longue rue qui serpentait joyeusement entre les étales et les boutiques. Au loin la jeune femme distingua un haut bâtiment blanc à colonnes.

_C'est Gringott la banque des sorcier, dit Rogue. Le chemin se fini là bas. Tout se dont vous avez besoin est inscrit sur votre liste. Si vous ne savez pas expliquer au vendeur se qu'il vous faut tendez lui la liste il saura se débrouiller avec. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Soyez revenus à cet endroit à 16 heures.

Et bien, il ne s'embarrassait pas en parole celui la. Bon voila qu'elle se retrouvait largué toute seul dans le monde magique. Alors voyons un peut cette liste.

Ariane déplia le rouleau de parchemin griffonné d'une écriture fine à l'encre verte émeraude.

_Collège Poudlard – Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire gant protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hivers (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter un étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé_

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Aurigolle_

_Potion magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau _

_Force du mal et Magie noire : Comment les vaincre, d'Alfonso Nappapeur._

_Fournitures_

_1baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verres ou cristal_

_1 télescope _

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Pff, qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle face d'un balais, elle qui tenait à peine sur ses propres jambes.

Quand au animaux, un hibou s'était tentant mais pas la peine de gâcher ses sous quand il y avait ceux de l'école. Les chats elle y était allergique et les crapauds elle trouvait ça hideux.

Elle devait dépenser son argent avec parcimonie. Ces parents ne lui avaient pas donné beaucoup d'argent n'étant eux même pas très riche et son père lui avait précisé qu'elle devrait acheter la plus part de ses affaires d'occasion.

Il était presque 9 heures sur sa montre. Mieux valait commencer par ce qui serait le moins lourd et le moins encombrant style robe et baguette et garder le reste pour l'après midi.

Première étape trouver une Boutique d'occasion.

Ariane déambula parmi les étales. Il y avait déjà un monde fou sur le chemin. Normal un jour avant la rentrée. Les sorciers étaient comme les moldus, ils faisaient leur course à la dernière minute.

Elle croisa beaucoup de jeune sorcier et sorcières accompagné de leur parent ou non.

Une enseigne attira son attention.

_Homarie Bonafaire : vente d'occasion, prêt à porter, matérielles magiques et affaires scolaires. Tout nos articles sont d'occasions, ni échangeables, ni remboursables. Des prix défiant toute concurrence, pour la meilleure qualité._

Pille ce qui lui fallait. Elle poussa la petite porte et entra dans une boutique mal éclairé aux allées étroites. Les étagères surchargées menaçaient de plier à tout instant et la poussière s'accumulées sur tout malgré les coups de plumeau magique d'une vieille sorcière à l'air pince sans rire.

Le cliché total de la boutique de magie en somme.

Du moins dans les films.

Ariane parcouru les rangés à la recherche des robes d'occasions. Son regard était attiré par l'incroyable diversité des objets entassés sans classement précis. Elle osa même laisser traîner ses mains de si de la. Enfin jusqu'à se qu'une bouilloire n'ouvre grand son couvercle garnit de dents en porcelaine, comptant faire de la main de la jeune femme son 4 heure. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle en partit en arrière percutant l'étagère derrière elle. Un objet lourd lui tomba sur le crâne l'assommant à moitié. Le vacarme attira le regard mauvais de la vieille sorcière.

_Tout objet endommagé est facturé.

Se massant la tête d'une main la jeune sorcière remit l'objet en place qui heureusement n'avait rien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son crâne.

A partir de se moment elle se contenta de toucher avec ses yeux.

Les robes de sorciers étaient tout au font du magasin et comme tout le reste de la boutique, recouverte de poussière.

Après avoir expliqué dans son anglais bancal à la vendeuse ce qu'elle voulait (celle si avait fini par comprendre en voyant la liste de Poudlard) elle fit l'acquisition de trois robes noire légèrement délavé et trop large pour elle ainsi qu'une cape.

De vieux gants élimés et d'un chapeau poussiéreux. Presque tous les manuels étaient disponibles sauf celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui venait juste de paraître et qu'elle devrait acheter neuf.

Le matériel de potion aussi fut acquis d'occasion. Elle n'aurait plus qu'a acheté les ingrédients.

Après avoir tous réglé elle sorti un peut plus charger qu'elle ne se l'était promit. Tant pis.

Il était midi à sa montre et son ventre pestait contre le vide sidéral qu'il contenait.

Ariane s'assit à la terrasse d'un certain Florian Fortarome qui la servit avec un grand sourire chaleureux qui mit du baume au cœur de la jeune femme pour la suite de la journée.

L'estomac bien remplis elle recompta se qui lui restait d'argent. Même si elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde magique, son père lui avait appris comment ce servir des Gallions, Mornilles et autre Noises. En effet Armand Black privilégié chez lui que l'on utilise la magie le moins possible tant pour sa femme Moldus que pour sa fille avant qu'elle ne développe ses pouvoirs. Il disait toujours que trop se servir de la magie ramollissait le cerveau.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'utilisation de la magie dans la maison quand elle s'avérait nécessaire.

Il restait dans le porte monnaie de la jeune fille la moitié de la somme de départ. Les trois quart de la listé était bouclé mais se qu'elle devait encor se procurer ne serait pas d'occasion.

En payant l'addition elle demanda au serveur si elle pouvait trouver une baguette pas trop chère.

_ Ah, Miss les baguettes sa s'achète pas d'occase. Dit-il l'air contrit. Se son des choses assez chère sachant que deux sorcier n'auront jamais la même, chaque exemplaire est unique, je vois mal quelqu'un la revendre ou même donner la sienne. Le meilleur fabricant ici c'est Ollivander. On ne peut pas dire que les prix soient bas mais la qualité est incomparable.

_ Ah je ne savais pas. Merci.

_Si c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ma p'tite dame je retourne à mes clients.

Bon s'occuper du livre et des ingrédients de potion avant la baguette, se dit Ariane. On verra bien combien il me restera et on avisera en fonction.

Bon sang tout de même un objet quasi indispensable pour les sorciers devrait se trouver en libre service. Pestât-elle.

Elle était descendu très bas sur le chemin et dut remonter un peut pour trouver une librairie. Elle poussa la porte de chez Fleury et Bott. A l'intérieur les gens se bousculait dans des allées toujours aussi étroites. Une délicieuse odeur de cuire et d'encre lui parvint. L'apprentie sorcière adorait l'odeur des livres.

Le vendeur lui vendit un des dernier exemplaire qu'elle paya trois Gallions (chère le livre).

Quand une voix la héla alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_Miss Black ?

Le professeur Black entièrement vêtu de noir s'avançait un sourire placardé sur le visage. Il lui prit sa main libre (celle qui ne portait pas la quantité de paquets) et la serras dans la sienne.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour professeur. Répondit Ariane un peut surprise.

_ Je vois que vous êtes venu acheter vos affaire scolaire il était temps ! Vous êtes venu seul ?

_ Oui, enfin non. Le professeur Rogue m'a amené se matin je dois le rejoindre tout à l'heure. Mais je me débrouille très bien toute seul merci.

_Mhm je vois ! Attendez une minute je vais vous présenter mon filleul, nous sommes venus chercher ses manuels. Harry veut tu bien venir ici une minute et cesse donc de faire ta mauvaise tête !

Harry laissa tomber le livre qu'il était en train de lire et qui semblait plus passionnant que ce que son parrain avait à lui présenter. L'air grincheux il s'avança en trainant les pied.

_Miss Black je vous présente Harry mon filleul que j'élève depuis qu'il à deux ans. Expliqua Sirius.

_ C'est bon Patmol t'es pas obligé de raconter ma vie non plus.

Ariane n'était pas sur de bien avoir compris comment le garçon avait appelé son tuteur. Elle détailla Harry du coin de l'œil. Taille moyenne le cheveu mi long, noir, lâché librement sur ses épaules. En fait il ressemblait beaucoup au professeur dans son maintient et son allure.

Seul différé la couleur extraordinaire de ses iris verts, la cicatrice qui zébrait son front et cette aura de mystère qui s'attardait sur lui.

Il était déjà aussi grand que son parrain et dépassait la jeune femme d'une bonne tête.

Harry salua Ariane d'un bonjour bref à peine audible.

_ Voici Ariane Black, continua Sirius, elle est française et vient étudier à Poudlard.

_Oui je me souviens tu m'en as déjà parlé. Bon on peut y aller !

_ C'est vrais je dois y allé aussi, ajouta rapidement la jeune femme, je vais me mettre en retard au revoir professeur.

_ A demain à Poudlard.

Ariane quitta la boutique pour revenir à la ruelle chauffée par le soleil. Brrr cet Harry lui avait donné froid dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'il contenait un secret sombre et triste.

Dans la boutique Harry donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

_ Dit donc Patmol à ta place j'éviterais de draguer une de mes élèves si tu ne veux pas encor te faire renvoyer.

_ Rappel moi qui est l'adulte de nous deux mon garçon ? Je n'ais pas besoin de tes conseils et sincèrement Harry avec cinq ans de plus je pourrais être son père. Non ce qui m'intrigue c'est son nom. A ma connaissance il n'existe qu'une famille sorcier du nom de Black, la mienne. Black est un nom prestigieux je m'étonne de ne pas avoir eux connaissance de l'existence d'une branche de ma famille en France.

_Et bien pose lui la question au lieu de te torturer la cervelle. Au fait parrain tu a raison c'est toi l'adulte mais franchement parfois j'ai de quoi douter.

Sirius ébouriffa la tignasse noire que son filleul avait mi tant de temps à démêler se matin et rassemblant les manuels se dirigea vers la caisse.

Dehors Ariane remontait le chemin à la recherche de la fameuse boutique d'Ollivander.

Quand à l'angle d'une boutique elle remarqua soudain un attroupement de sorcier ils parlaient rapidement a voix basse et jetait des regards d'horreur sur le mur en face d'eux. Intrigué Ariane s'approcha mais dut attendre que la foule se dissipe un peut pour voir enfin de quoi il retournait. Sur un grand panneau de bois s'étaler des affiches de recherche d'homme et de femme à la mine sinistre. A côté d'elle une sorcière d'âge mure aux boucles blondes parlait à son amies.

_ Il parait que depuis leur évasion les détraqueur n'obéissent plus si bien que ça au ministère. Et qu'une rébellion guette.

_Tu t'imagine toi des détraqueurs incontrôlable qui se promène partout dans le pays en plus de ces malfrats. Dit l'amie de la blonde.

_ Moi j'interdis déjà à mes filles de sortir quand il fait nuit. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que le ministère vas gérer cette crise rapidement avant qu'il n'y ais plus de victimes. Ajouta la femme blonde.

_ Moi c'est pareil. Tu as entendu parler de ce Langues de Plombs qui travaillait au ministère et qui aurait était retrouvé mort. On dit que c'est l'un des hommes de _Tu Sais Qui_ qui aurait fait le coup. Le pauvre aurait été torturé à mort.

_ Quel horreur !

_Mais Dumbledore à tout de suite pris les choses en mains et à lancer une enquête approfondit. La seul raison qui me fait rester en Angleterre c'est que Dumbledore seconde le Ministre.

_Oui je crois que c'est une bonne chose que le Ministère s'en remette à lui.

Ariane en avait assez entendu et préféra s'éloigner. Apparemment le monde sorcier était en proies aux tensions en ce moment.

Elle haussa les épaule pour chasser cette pensé dérangeante, cela ne le concerné pas.

Enfin elle dénicha la boutique de baguette magique.

La devanture était vieilli la peinture s'écaillée. On pouvait lire sur l'enseigne :

_Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magique depuis 382 avant J.-C._

Dans la vitrine une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un vieux cousin pourpre râpé.

Une clochette tinta lorsque la sorcière entra. L'intérieur était minuscule et austère. Des centaines de boîte étroite s'entassaient quasiment jusqu'au plafond. Ariane eu un frisson. Le lieu dégageait une aura secrète et ancienne, très ancienne.

Sur le comptoir juste devant elle, des morceaux de bois allongé, grossièrement taillés, était posés pelle mêle à coté d'une vieille caisse enregistreuse noire.

_Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela Ariane.

Personne ne répondit. Bon elle n'allait pas poireauter la pendant des heures !

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et vit parmi les branches déposé la une baguette tout à fait splendide faite dans un bois claire sur lequel les nervures plus foncées dessinaient des arabesques compliquées.

En temps normal elle n'y aurait jamais touché sans en avoir la permission. Seulement la c'est comme si son cerveau ne lui appartenait plus, ni son corps, car sa main se tandis en avant pour saisir la baguette. _Prend là, prend là, _lui souffla une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Une autre voix retentie au même moment, plus forte cette fois.

_N'y touchez pas malheureuse !

Mais trop tard, Ariane brandissait déjà la baguette qui répandit dans ses doigts une sensation de picotement.

_Mais qu'avez-vous fait pauvre sotte !

Ce fut le moment que choisi son cerveau pour lui rendre les commande.

Ariane qui avait les yeux rivé sur la baguette la jeta a terre en comprennent se qui venait de se passer. Face à elle un vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles et à la tignasse hirsute l'incendiait du regard.

_Désolé, tenta de s'excusé la jeune femme je ne voulais pas. C'est un accident. Je ne savais pas que s'était grave de toucher à cette baguette. Tiens je vous l'achète, comme j'y ais touché je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix ?

_ Vous ne comprenez pas. Cette baguette était une commande spéciale pour un membre haut placé du ministère. Seulement maintenant qu'elle vous à choisit impossible de la lui vendre.

Evidement que vous êtes obligé de la prendre puisque c'est vous qu'elle à choisi.

Mais le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas terminée.

Le vieil homme alla chercher la baguette qui avait roulée à l'autre bout de la boutique.

_Comment cela pas terminé ?

_Cette baguette est vide elle ne contient ni poils de licorne, ni plume de phénix, ni ventricule de dragon. Bref tout ce qui confère à une baguette son pouvoir. Autrement dit il vous sera presque impossible de lancé des sorts avec.

_Comment ? Mais j'ai besoin d'une baguette qui marche moi. Eh oh je vous parle.

Le vendeur tournait et retournait la baguette dans ses mains tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il leva ses yeux pâles sur elle un air de folie dans le regard. Ariane fit un pas en arrière.

_Pardonnez moi je m'emporte. Il lui tendit la baguette. Pourriez vous la reprendre et l'agité un peut j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

Ariane obéi encouragée par son changement de ton.

Elle prit la baguette dans sa main gauche et décrivit un cercle avec. Une gerbe d'étincelles blanche jaillit alors de son extrémité, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur blafarde.

Le vendeur en resta bouche bée.

Il reprit un peut contenance et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

_ Pardonné mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Ollivander, fabriquant de baguette, ravis de vous rencontrer.

_Ariane Black. Et désolé pour votre baguette, mais elle a l'aire de marcher quand même.

_ En effet. Bois de hêtre, 20 centimètres, très souple. Je pense qu'elle vous donnera satisfaction.

Il reprit la baguette et la mit dans une boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en marmonnant.

Ariane paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortit rapidement sentant dans son dos le regard d'Ollivander.

Il était presque 16 heures.

Elle attendait au point de rendez vous. Le soleil de fin d'après midi réchauffé agréablement. Un petit sorcier d'à peine 3 ans hurlait à plein poumon et trépignait pour que sa mère lui achète les bonbons qu'il avait vus. La mère chargé de paquets ne céda pas et a bout de nerf fini par faire léviter le petit pour l'emmener plus loin.

Rogue arriva sur ces entre fait.

Il avait 10 minutes de retard et affichait un air tendu.

Ariane se retint de lui demandé s'il avait passé une bonne journée.

Sans un mot il repartit vers le Chaudron Baveur incitant la jeune femme à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

Revenu dans le bar il ne s'embarrassa pas de parole.

_Une chambre est réservé à votre nom pour cette nuit. Vous vous rendrez demain à la gare King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express à 11 heures. Voici votre ticket et de l'argent Moldus pour prendre un taxi.

_Mais comment ça ? Je ne rentre pas avec vous ?

_ Le Directeur pense qu'il est préférable que vous vous rendiez à Poudlard comme tous les autres élèves. Je dois partir maintenant si vous rencontrez un problème adressez vous au barman Tom.

Il y eu alors un crac retentissant et la seconde d'après Rogue avait disparut.

Voilas qu'elle se retrouvait seul une nouvelle fois. L'envi de fuguer et de reprendre ses études normal de Moldus la tenta plus encor. Elle venait tout juste de finir son Baccalauréat et songé entamé des études de musique, se qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais ses pouvoirs plus que ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissés le choix. Elle pourrait provoquer des accidents graves si elle ne s'entraine pas à les métriser. Voilas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté d'aller à Poudlard.

Tom le barman vint l'accueillir et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de constater que sa valise et tous ses vêtements avaient été envoyés ici. Parfois la magie pouvait vraiment la surprendre agréablement.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires scolaires elle prit une douche bien chaude et redescendit au bar pour dîner.

21 heures. La salle commençait à ce vidé. Les sorciers rentraient chez eux ou montaient ce coucher à l'étage.

Ariane finissait tranquillement son repas, le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie ouvert devant elle. Ce livre été très instructif et plutôt bien écrit. Elle apprit beaucoup de chose sur le monde magique, qui jusque la ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé.

Au moment ou elle entamait son dessert, des beignets aux pommes, une jeune filles déboula dans la salle en larme et alla s'assoir à la table juste à côté d'Ariane qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Pff elle ne pouvait pas s'assoir ailleurs celle la ? En plus elle pleurait tellement fort que l'ex Moldus ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur son livre.

Résigné Ariane ce tourna vers l'inconnu. Le visage dans ses mains elle était presque entièrement cachée part une masse de cheveux brun impressionnante.

_Euh excusez moi vous allez bien ?

La jeune sorcière leva un regard humide vers elle et articula d'une voix suraigüe.

_Pardon je ne vous avez pas vue.

_Vous avez besoin d'aide. Ariane se serait donné des gifles, quelle question idiote.

La brune fut de toute façon incapable de répondre, elle hoqueta.

Ariane se dit qu'elle devait mettre fin à se bruit horrible. Elle attrapa un de ses beignets et lui tendit.

_Tenez, quand on a le cafard il n'y a rien de meilleur pour remonter le moral que de manger un morceau.

La brune renifla bruyamment et prit le beignet.

_Mercis. Je m'appelle Hermione.

_Ar…

A ce moment là un jeune sorcier aux cheveux flamboyant entra. Apparemment il cherchait la jeune fille prénommée Hermione. Il vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ouf enfin quelqu'un prenait les choses en main.

Ariane espérait qu'ils partent rapidement, qu'elle puisse terminer son repas tranquille.

_ Je t'ais cherché partout. Il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre se que dit Ginny. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit depuis ce qui est arrivé. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs et tu es une des seuls à avoir assez d'intelligence pour ne pas te laisser abattre.

Le grand jeune homme lui serra l'épaule d'un geste amical réconfortant. Il portait une tenue plutôt excentrique (même pour un sorcier). Toute de cuir brun foncé au clair, ces cheveux roux ni long ni court et en bataillent, un unique anneau d'or percé son oreille droite et rehaussait le tout dans un genre rebelle. Il avait des biceps à faire pâlir un athlète et des bracelets de cuir autour des poignets. En somme il n'était pas trop mal (selon les critères d'Ariane).

La fille aux cheveux bruns lui fit un sourire pathétique et sécha ses larmes.

_ Tu as raison. Demain c'est la rentrée, il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Elle se leva.

_ Merci pour ton soutient, tu es le seul qui m'aide un peut dans cette épreuve. Bon je vais finir mes bagages. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il la regarda partir avec un sourire triste. Puis son regard tomba sur le beignet et enfin sur Ariane qui avait suivi la scène de derrière son livre.

_ Bonsoir, dit il. Désolé pour le dérangement. C'est à vous ce beignet ?

_Oui mais vous pouvez le manger je n'ais plus fin.

_Merci.

Ariane fit signe de la tête que se n'était rien.

_Il faut excuser Hermione, elle ne va pas fort en ce moment comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Elle à perdu un ami chère, mon petit frère en fait, Ronald Weasley.

_Oh je suis navré, je ne savais pas.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Charlie Weasley, dit il en lui tendant la main.

_Ariane Black, répondit la jeune femme en la serrent brièvement.

_J'accompagne mes jeunes frères et sœur pour prendre la Poudlard Express demain ainsi qu'Hermione. Vous restez longtemps ici ?

_ Euhm, non. En faite je dois aussi prendre le train pour Poudlard.

_ Ah oui pour étudier ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

_Oh euh non ! Non…je…j'ais un rendez vous important là bas avec le professeur Dumbledore, c'est confidentielle. En faite je suis Française et le train et le moyen le plus sur de voyager jusqu'au château.

Ouf ! Elle avait faillit faire la pire des bourdes. Rogue lui avait bien précisé de ne rien dire sur la raison de sa présence ici. Certainement pour ne pas éveiller de question indiscrète, mais Ariane pensait que s'était un peut excessif.

_Oui je vois ! Surtout avec se qu'il se passe en ce moment.

_Ce qui se passe en se moment ? Interrogea Ariane.

_La réapparition du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Quoi ne me dite pas qu'en France on n'en parle pas ?

_Pas vraiment non. Ce dont vous me parlez ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec les avis de recherche placardé à tous les coins de rue ?

_ Si. Les Mangemorts, serviteur du mage noir. Ils sont activement recherchés par le ministère.

_Je vois. Ariane hocha la tête. Dangereux criminel, pas s'approcher.

_Ahah. Charlie eu son premier sourire. C'est tout à fait ça.

Le visage de Charlie s'illumina quelque peut, le sortant de sa tristesse.

_ Cela vous arrangerez peut être de vous joindre à nous ? Ce sera plus simple pour vous.

_Bah d'accord ! Merci c'est gentil à vous.

_Non c'est moi qui vous remercie, pour Hermione. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

_Euh. Non sans façon. Je dois me coucher tôt. Bonne nuit et à demain alors !

Ariane se leva et calla son livre sous le bras. En partant elle entendit Charlie lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, rangea le livre dans sa valise, se glissa dans son pyjama puis dans son lit.

Pouh. Quelle journée ! La magie s'était épuisant à la longue.

Le lit était agréablement tiède, les draps sentait bon mais grattaient un peut. Elle s'endormie vite et rêva de visage encapuchonnés. Des baguettes levées hautes lançaient des rayons verts, zébrant un ciel noir de lueurs morbides. Quand soudain un doux chant s'éleva dans la nuit. Une flamme rouge éclaira le ciel et…

Et Ariane se réveilla en sursaut.

Une lueur d'aube timide filtrait à travers les rideaux. Ariane ce laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de ce souvenir du rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Mais rien. Une seul chose de sur, elle avait rêvé et ce rêve n'était pas vraiment agréable.

Tant pis, se n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se leva, boucla ces bagage et descendit prendre un petit déjeuné. L'estomac légèrement noué avant le grand départ.

Elle appréhendait en effet de se retrouver dans se train avec tous ces élèves beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle. Les liens sociaux n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

Pourquoi le directeur ne l'avait il pas fait revenir directement à Poudlard ?

Peut être ne voulait il pas avoir à répondre à des questions dérangeante à propos d'une élève plus âgé que la normale.

Dans le pub, une marée de tête rousse lui indiqua que la famille Weasley était au complet.

Charlie assis devant un bol de porridge, en grande conversation avec un autre grand roux beau comme un dieu, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Deux jumeaux (impossible de s'y tromper) tout aussi roux encadraient une jeune fille à la longue chevelure flamboyante.

Plus loin Hermione déjeunait en face d'une grande blonde aux allures de mannequin.

Charlie aperçut Ariane, ce leva d'un bond et vient la saluer.

_Hello ! Bien dormis ?

Ariane hocha la tête.

_Heu Charlie tu nous présente ta jeune amie ? Demanda le demi-dieu.

_ Bill voici Ariane Black elle est française et se rend à Poudlard. Je lui ais proposé de faire le voyage avec nous.

_ Mais c'est une excellente idée. Dit Bill avec un sourire qui fit monter le rose aux joues de la jeune femme. Tu commence enfin à t'intéresser aux filles, Charlie. Je me demandais quand tu allais t'y mettre. En fait je commençais même à me demander si tu n'allais pas nous annoncer que tu t'étais fiancé avec une dragonne.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction qu'elle aurait aimé provoquer mais s'était mieux que rien.

_Ariane, mon frère aîné Bill, un vrai blagueur. Rétorqua Charlie dont la couleur du visage se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de ses cheveux.

Le mannequin qui suivait la conversation du coin de l'œil intervient, l'air un peut jalouse qu'une fille si banal qu'Ariane lui vole la vedette.

Suspendu au bras de Bill (genre pas touche il est à moi) elle domina Ariane de sa haute taille.

_Alors vous êtes française ? De quelle famille avez-vous dit venir ? Les Black ? Etant une Delacours je connais les grandes familles de sorcier français et je n'ais jamais entendu parler des Blacks.

_Fleur voyons ! S'indigna Bill.

_Non c'est parce que nous ne somme que de modeste sorciers ma famille et moi. Répondit Ariane très dignement.

Hermione se planta devant elle.

_Hermione Granger. Se présenta t elle. Je tenais à m'excuser à propos d'hier soir. J'ais conscience de vous avoir dérangé. Dit-elle timidement.

_ Il n'y à pas de mal Charlie m'a tout expliqué.

La brune eu un pauvre sourire et retourna s'assoir.

Les autres Weasley ne prêtèrent guère attention à la jeune femme qui put enfin commander un petit déjeuné typiquement anglais.

Ouf, enfin seul. Jusqu'au départ au moins.

9h45. Tout le monde était sur le qui vive, rassemblant les bagages devant l'entré du pub qui donnait sur la rue Moldus.

Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées attendait.

_Une chance que papa ai réussi encor cette années à ce faire prêter une voiture du ministère. Dit Bill.

Le chauffeur qui avait essayés de s'habiller en Moldus chargea les bagages de tout le monde dans le coffre, sauf les cages des hiboux et un vilain chat orange propriété d'Hermione.

Et ce fut dans un concert de hululement, de griffe et de miaulement indignés qu'ils ce rendirent à la gare.

Ariane assise contre la vitre à côté de Charlie, s'étonna de la place qu'il y avait à l'intérieure de la voiture. Cinq personnes étaient assises à l'arrière et quatre devant en comptant le chauffeur.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare trente minutes avant le départ du train.

Le chauffeur parut soulagé de décharger enfin tout ce petit monde. (Normale, quand on c'est prit des coups de griffe d'un chat givré et que sa voiture est maintenant pleine de plume.)

Les bagages entassées sur des chariots, ils slalomèrent entre les voyageurs qui montaient ou descendaient des trains.

Arrivé entre les voix neuf et dix Ariane chercha des yeux la voix 9 ¾, en vint.

Charlie, toujours à côté d'elle, comprit son malaise.

_Il faut franchir un passage magique pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾, dit il en lui désignant la barrière entre les voie neuf et dix.

Les jumeaux Weasley foncèrent l'un derrière l'autre sur la barrière et disparurent. En les voyants faire Ariane laissa échapper un cri s'attendant à les voir s'écraser contre la barrière.

_Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je fonce contre cette barrière ?

_Ne t'inquiet pas tu passe au travers.

Elle déglutit avec peine.

Retardant son tour jusqu'au dernier moment, elle n'eu bientôt plus le choix car Charlie, dans un excès de galanterie dit :

_Honneur aux dames.

(Ah les hommes ! Il ne tombe jamais comme il faut.)

Elle inspira un grand coup et prit son élan, courra droit sur la barrière poussant son chariot devant. Deux mètre avant l'impacte elle ferma les yeux.

Mais aucun choque ne vient et quand elle les rouvrit, elle courait sur un quai bondé.

Face à elle une magnifique locomotive rouge et noire crachait des panaches de fumée.

Charlie arriva juste derrière elle.

_Venez mes frères son surement montés au fond.

_Euh non, je peux me débrouiller seul maintenant. En tout cas merci pour tout.

_ Salut. Dit le rouquin à regret. A bientôt j'espère !

_Oui peut être.

Ariane partie à la recherche d'une place, si possible d'un compartiment vide.

Elle issa sa valise dans le train. Le dernier compartiment était vide, au moins elle serait tranquille. Elle avait gardé le manuel d'histoire de la magie sur elle et continua sa lecture bien avant que le train ne démarre. Les familles sur le quai disaient au revoir à leur progéniture, leur souhaitant une bonne année et faisait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtise. On s'embrassait, se serrait fort. Ariane en eu un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé revoir sa famille avant de partir mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de venir.

Bientôt le train s'ébranla, une marée de mains sur le quai saluait les étudiants penchés par la fenêtre qui répondait joyeusement.

En peut de temps, ils quittèrent la ville. La campagne se réchauffait sous les derniers rayons du soleil de l'été.

Les pâturages défilaient à vitesse de croisière.

Ariane plongée dans son livre y fit gère attention et la matinée passa rapidement et tranquillement. Elle était arrivée à la moitié du manuel quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre un grand garçon blond l'air hautain.

_Il y a déjà quelqu'un, dit-il à l'intention de d'une personne derrière lui.

Ariane fut surprise de revoir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait entré dans le compartiment. Le filleul du professeur Black, Harry Potter.

_Pas de danger Dray je sais qui c'est. On n'en a pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

Il pointa brièvement sa baguette sur elle, puis s'assit avec le dénommer Dray en face de la jeune femme.

Ils parlaient mais elle n'entendait pas se qu'ils disaient. Elle se serait crut sourde si le bruit du train ne l'avait pas rassurée. Un doute la prit, Potter ne lui aurait il pas jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne les entende pas !

Ariane haussa les épaule, ils ne voulaient pas être entendus, soit, elle n'avait rien à faire de leur petite affaire.

Leurs discutions prie fin au bout de quelque minute, ils se levèrent et avant de sortir Harry repointat sa baguette sur elle.

_Une seul chose, vous ne nous avez pas vue. Il serait dommage que pour votre rentré à Poudlard vous ayez un accident.

Ariane pâlit sous la menace mais ne dit rien. Génial comme si elle n'avait déjà pas asse d'emmerde !

Un tic nerveux lui fit hausser les épaules. Malgré se qui venait de se passer elle ne put s'empêché de se demander pourquoi ces deux la se cachait ?

Non il valait mieux éviter de rentrer dans les magouilles de Poudlard.

Elle replongea temps bien que mal dans son livre.

Vers midi une femme rondelette passa dans le couloir en poussant un chariot chargé de friandise qu'Ariane avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans les mains de son frère. Mais jamais elle ne s'était hasardée à en gouter. Il lui restait quelque Mornille, qu'elle dépensa en prennent au pif celles qui la tentées le plus.

Tout se sucre lui fit le plus grand bien après tant d'émotion et à part une chocogrenouille qui parvint à s'enfuir par la fenêtre entre ouverte et une dragée au gout douteux tout fut mangé.

Une envie pressante la tira hors de son compartiment, elle parti donc à la recherche des toilette. Il y avait des toilettes au moins sur se train ? Elle priait pour, quand une bande de première année surexcitée passa en trombe, la bousculant au passage. Surprise, sa magie s'enclencha malgré elle envoyant toute la bande volée à travers le couloir, renversant tout le monde au sur leur passage.

Des cris d'indignation s'élevèrent. Toutes la bande restait comme collé au plafond du wagon.

Des cinquièmes années arrivèrent sur les lieux, des insignes d'argent formants un grand « P » sur leurs poitrines, brillants à la lueur des lampes qui s'allumaient doucement au fur et à mesure que s'assombrissait le ciel dehors.

Ils firent descendre les premières années d'un même mouvement de baguette et demandèrent qui était responsable de se chahut. Tous les yeux ce rivèrent sur Ariane. Parmi les Préfets il y avait Harry qui fusillait la française du regard. Mais la jeune femme elle ne contait pas se laissait faire cette fois, elle soutint son regard.

_C'est toi qui à envoyé ces enfants sans défense là haut ?

Bah voyons, voila qu'il la faisait passé pour une psychopathe dangereuse. Ca il n'en était pas question.

_Oui c'est moi mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai été surprise.

_Qu'importe que tu l'as fait exprès ou pas le résultat est le même. Ceci coutera des points à ta maison, Black. Je désirerais du nombre plus tard puisque nous ne connaissons encor pas ta maison. Derrière Harry le jeune blond eu un sourire mauvais.

_Circulez maintenant il n'y a rien à voir, dit il à l'adresse de la foule curieuse, retournez dans vos compartiments et changez vous on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Ariane s'en retourna en trainant les pieds. Elle n'était plus si sur de vouloir intégrés l'école de magie maintenant. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle passa la robe la plus présentable (c'est-à-dire la moins rapiécer) des trois et entendit les élèves affluer dans le couloir alors que le train ralentissait.

Quand elle descendit une voix forte cria « Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît. » s'élever d'une sorcière de petite taille à l'air bon enfant.

La jeune femme se retrouva entourée de gamin de 11 ans effrayés mais aussi surexcités.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un immense lac et montèrent dans des barques pour le traverser.

La nuit était légèrement brumeuse mais on apercevait sur la rive opposé, les lumières de l'imposent château qui se reflétaient sur les eaux noires du lac.

Les barques accostèrent au pied d'un escalier dont les marche menait à une entré secondaire du château.

Là haut la sévère MacGonagal les attendait, tiré à quatre épingles, elle expliqua aux nouveaux venus qu'ils allaient entrer dans la grande salle et être répartit dans les quatre maisons que comptait Poudlard à savoir, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard.

En attendant ils devaient patienter dans une petite salle annexe éclairée par des chandelles. Et là, les rumeurs allées bon train.

_Il parait qu'on nous fait passer des épreuves. Mon frère m'a dit que cela faisait très mal.

_Ton frère t'a raconter des salades, c'est Dumbledore en personne qui décide la répartition.

_Mais non t'a rien comprit c'est un chapeau magique, il suffit de le mettre sur la tête.

_N'importe quoi.

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il m'enverra à Serdaigle, on dit que c'est les plus intelligents qui vont là bas.

_ Moi tout sauf Serpentard ça c'est sur.

_T'a raison elle n'a pas très bonne réputation en se moment. Mes parents m'on raconté que tous les mages noirs y sont allés.

Ariane écoutait discrètement sentant monté l'angoisse et ce promit une chose, elle n'irait jamais à Serpentard.

MacGonagal revint les chercher au bout de quelques minutes et les conduisit dans la grande salle.

Ariane eu un léger choque, elle ne l'avait jamais vue autant peuplé, les quatre longues tables de bois foncés placée dans le sens de la longueur.

La tables des professeurs face à eu paraissait inaccessible. Les têtes se tournaient vers les premières années et (inévitablement) se posait sur Ariane qui, malgré son mètre 60, dépassait tous le monde.

Au milieu, juste devant la table des professeurs, un vieux tabouret et un chapeau pointu tout aussi vieux trônaient.

Ariane fut tout à coup rassurée. Le professeur de métamorphose introduit la répartition puis se tourna vers le chapeau. Il y eu alors un bruit de déchirure, une fente large s'ouvrit et le chapeau se mit à parler. Ou plutôt à chanter.

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais encore tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre école

De l'unité avait fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,

Poufsouffle disait' : » Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »

Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacun voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut

Tout prés de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l'heure de son départ.

Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats

Il laissait dans nos cœurs un grand désarroi.

Et depuis les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies

Comme elles l'avaient étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous en connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que le devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Pas mal sa chanson, se dit Ariane, le chapeau avait une voix plutôt agréable et qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Beaucoup applaudirent et des chuchotements s'élevèrent des quatre tables.

MacGonagal s'avança à nouveau un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.

Elle appela les premières années pour la répartition dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Le premier de la liste, Abercrombie Euan, terrifié s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et coiffa le Choixpeau. Celui ce réfléchit un instant et prononça distinctement

__Griffondor._

Le jeune garçon fut accueillit à sa table par des acclamations.

Ariane sentait la sueur perler dans son coup, elle était au début de l'alphabet son tour ne tarderait pas à arriver.

_Ariane Nigellus Black.

Oh non, voici venue l'heure de vérité.

Elle trébucha en se dirigeant vers le Choixpeau. Elle sentait sur elle tous les regards de la salle, et des chuchotements étonnés s'élevaient.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et tomba devant ses yeux.

_Ah ! Une Black ! Lança une voix très claire dans sa tête. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir. Dit moi tu n'es pas jeune pour une nouvelle.

_Oui je viens juste de découvrir mes pouvoirs. Expliqua mentalement la Française.

_Bon voila qui et peut habituel. Alors ou allons nous te mettre ? Les Black sont toujours envoyés à Serpentard sauf exception mais je dois dire que se ne sont pas des qualités de Serpentard qui domine en toi.

_Pas à Serpentard s'il vous plait !

_Oui tu à raison pas à Serpentard. Tu aurais vraisemblablement plus ta place à Poufsouffle mais je décèle en toi un part caché de ton être une face d'ombre qui refuse de se montrer à moi se n'est pas normal. Bien de toute façon je dois te placé dans une maison alors se sera :

_« Serpentard » _

_Quoi ? Mais non. Vous aviez dit Poufsouffle.

Le Choixpeau ne répondit rien, et le professeur de métamorphose lui retira le chapeau.

_Vous avez entendu Miss Black ? Aller donc vous assoir à votre table.

_Mais …Mais…Le Choixpeau…Il a dit que…

_Et bien oui tout le monde à entendu, maintenant laissait la place aux autres et allez vous assoir je ne le redirais pas trois fois.

_Non je n'irais pas à Serpentard.

_Miss Black…

_J'ais dit NON !

Il y eu alors une déflagration magique, qui partie de l'endroit ou elle était assise et souffla le Choixpeau, qui atterris face à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires bleues et d'une voix grave il s'adressa à Ariane.

_Miss Black je vous pris allez vous assoir.

Sans un mot, elle se leva, le ton du directeur était sans appel et les Serpentard légèrement effrayée s'écartèrent pour lui laissé le plus de place possible.

La répartition se termina sans encombre, mais le Choixpeau avait l'air légèrement plus petit qu'avant.

Tout au long du repas Ariane sentit les regards peser sur elle et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait put s'emporter elle qui se tenait toujours à carreau.

Une fois le repas fini le directeur fit un discours qu'elle entendit à peine et les élève commencèrent à sortir de la grande salle.

Les premières années suivez-moi. Le grand blond préfet de sa maison guida les nouveaux vers leur dortoir. Ariane s'arrangea pour trainer en bout de file.

Elle fit à peine attention à la salle commune (pourtant peut commune) et se jeta sur son lit en ferment voilement les rideaux du baldaquin.

Elle laissa les larmes de stresse couler sans retenue et fini par s'endormir. Mais même dans ses songes elle ne trouva pas la paix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin le troisième chapitre. Désolé pour le retard, mais bon l'inspairation ça se commande pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les cours commencent, les ennuis aussi!

_ Voyons Albus, cette petite est trop incontrôlable. Si elle continue dans se sens il risque d'y avoir un accident.

McGonagal arpentait en long et en large le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après le fiasco de la répartition la veille, elle était bien décidé à expliquer son point de vue au directeur.

_Minerva, je vous ais promis que cela s'arrangerait et comme vous savez je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je pense qu'elle a encore besoin de cours particulier.

_Je vous ais toujours suivis et soutenus quoique vous fassiez. Mais là je ne peux assumer cette élève. La puissance magique qui c'est échappée de son corps c'est du jamais vu.

_Moi je m'en chargerais.

Sirius Black était lui aussi venu voir Dumbledore. Il avait assisté à la répartition et se posait également des questions. Se charger de la jeune Black était le bon moyen d'y répondre.

_ Je ne vois inconvénients à lui donner des cours en plus. Reprit-il.

Dumbledore dévisagea le jeune professeur un moment. Puis il prit sa plume préférer ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin.

_ Sirius je vous autorise à donner des cours supplémentaire à Miss Black si cela n'entame pas la qualité de votre travail en classe. Vous pouvez sortir je mettrais moi-même Miss Black au courent.

_ Bien directeur.

_ Sirius vous viendrez me voir se soir pour que l'on mette un programme de rattrapage en place.

_Oui je serais là.

Albus termina de rédiger sa lettre et la confia à fumsek. La partie était mal engagée mais pour l'instant rien n'était joué. Il pouvait encore espérer.

* * *

Ariane se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal dormi et gardait des courbatures d'une mauvaise position. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Mais une tenture d'un vert profond au dessus d'elle la fit redescendre sur terre et le souvenir désastreux de la veille se rappela à elle. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard.

Elle essaya d'assimiler l'information mais en vain.

Elle se redressa et écarta les rideaux du baldaquin. Le dortoir était vaste et sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre d'où aurait put filtrer la lumière de l'aube. Un détail lui revint, la salle commune des Serpentards était dans les cachots, juste sous le niveau du lac.

Quatre lits seulement meublaient le dortoir et malgré leurs tailles démesurées, ils remplissaient difficilement la pièce.

D'après se qu'elle pouvait entendre ses camarades de dortoir dormaient profondément.

Quand soudain de gros chandeliers noirs, suspendus à un plafond vertigineusement haut, s'allumèrent de toutes leurs bougies.

Sonnant ainsi l'heure du réveil. Ariane sauta hors de son lit s'habilla en vitesse et fila avant d'avoir à affronter les jeunes Serpentards. Elle eu alors la surprise de découvrir pour la première fois la salle commune des Serpentards. Toutes en longueur, un âtre immense au manteau gravé de figures compliquées abritait un feu tout juste allumé.

Des lampes rondes, aux abas jours vert clairs, étaient suspendues et éclairaient la pièce d'étranges lueurs verdâtres. Des fauteuils de cuir noir et de bois d'ébène richement ouvragés meublaient ça et là. Des petits cousins brodés d'argent venait achever le tout dans un style très aristocratique. Cette pièce paressait néanmoins vide et froide à Ariane, habituer à la tiédeur et l'intimité de son foyer.

Elle sortie avant tout le monde et mit un certain temps à retrouvé son chemin dans le dédale des cachots. La grand salle était encore peut occuper. Elle en profita pour prendre son petit déjeuné tranquillement. Le professeur Rogue circulait le long de la table des Serpentard pour remettre les emplois du temps à ces élèves. Elle jeta le morceau de parchemin de coté quand il eut le dos tourné préférant oublier les cours pour l'instant.

La grande salle se remplissait petit à petit. Personne ne vint questionner la jeune femme ni ne la regarda semblant avoir oublié se qui s'était produit pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

Un bruissement tira Ariane de ces pensées. Des hiboux par dizaines atterrissaient parmi les élèves, délivrant leur courrier. Une vague d'exclamation surpassa soudain le brouhaha des discutions. Un magnifique oiseau de deux mètre d'envergures aux plumes rouges et oranges chatoyantes venait de se poser devant Ariane, sa queue trainant derrière lui comme autant de flammèche perpétuellement en mouvement.

Dans son bec une enveloppe qu'il déposa devant elle. Ariane l'avait reconnu, s'était Fumsek le phénix de Dumbledore. Elle l'avait vu la première fois quand se dernier l'avait reçu dans son bureau avec ces parents en vu de discuter sa possible inscription à Poudlard.

Elle avait trouvé cet oiseau absolument magnifique sur son perchoir doré. Mais au moment de leurs visites Fumsek dormait, la tête sous l'aile. Ariane n'avait néanmoins pas put s'empêcher de l'admirer presque tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le bureau.

Aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur et malheureusement aussi attirait tous les regards sur elle. La jeune femme accusa silencieusement le directeur, il fallait toujours qu'il agisse de manière extravagante, y comprit pour faire porter un message à quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'école.

Le phénix trempa son bec brièvement dans son gobelet d'eau (pas de jus de citrouille elle détestait cela) et s'envola.

Ariane lut la lettre.

_Miss Black,_

_Venez me voir dans mon bureau avant le début des cours._

_Le mot de passe est Patacitrouille._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher deux minutes. Bon le début des cours s'était dans 20 minutes alors elle n'avait pas intérêt à trainer. Elle filât chercher ses affaires après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son emplois du temps pour savoir quel cours elle avait se matin. Double cours de potion avec les Griffondors suivis par deux heures d'histoire de la magie.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial un peut essoufflée.

_Patacitrouille.

_Vous même, dit la gargouille ensommeillée en lui ouvrant le passage de l'étroit escalier menant au bureau.

Dumbledore l'attendait assis à son bureau, caressant le beau plumage de Fumsek posé à coté de lui.

_Bonjour Miss Black. Asseyez vous je vous pris.

Obtempérant Ariane prit la parole avant lui se doutant du sujet qu'il allait aborder.

_Je souhaitais m'excuser pour hier. Je ne sais pas se qu'il c'est passé ni pourquoi je me suis énervé comme cela mais le Choixpeau avait tout d'abord choisi de m'envoyer à Pouffsouffle avant de se rétracter et de m'envoyer à Serpentard.

_Oui c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre.

_Mais alors si vous aviez comprit pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenue?

_Les décisions du Choixpeau son irrévocable Miss. Dit-il en désignant d'un geste par-dessus son épaule le Choixpeau, reposant sur une étagère en bois blond. En quoi cela vous dérange t il d'appartenir à la maison des Serpentard? Chaque maison est différente néanmoins aucune ne surpasse les autres, simplement elle on plus ou moins leur particularité. Et puis appartenir à une maison ne signifie pas s'y isoler totalement. Cela tient plus du rite d'entré dans cette école, les élèves se sentent rassurer de découvrir un nouveau foyer. Rien ne vous empêche de sympathiser avec les autres maisons.

Ariane resta pantelante. Les paroles du directeur ne prêtaient pas à discutions.

_Je ne vous ais pas fait venir uniquement pour parler de cela. Pour que vous puissiez suivre les cours de manière convenable des cours du soir deux fois par semaine vous son attribuez. Pendant ces heures vous pourrez poser des questions à votre professeur sur les programmes qui vous pose problème.

Ariane poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Et qui sera l'heureux professeur qui aura la chance de m'avoir sur le dos deux soirs par semaine?

_Le professeur Black c'est porté volontaire.

Ariane cilla un peut surprise. Bon mieux valait lui que Rogue s'était sur.

_ Que dite vous du mercredi et de vendredi soir? Se sont les jours ou vous avez le moins de cours. De 19 heure à 21 heure. Le couvre feu est à 21 heure 30. Cela vous laisse largement le temps de rejoindre votre maison.

_Oui ça me vas.

_Parfait, je vous libère maintenant n'allez pas vous mettre en retard votre premier jour de cours.

Elle salua le directeur et donna une caresse à Fumsek en passant.

La salle où se déroulaient les cours de potions était dans les cachots. Une salle sombre et humide, pas forcement agréable.

Même assise à sa table Ariane dépassait tous les autres élèves, Griffondors comme Serpentard.

Elle s'était installée à côté d'un jeunes Serpentard aux cheveux châtain qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

Le professeur de potion entra en grand pompe et démarra son cour au quart de tour. Ariane avait à peine eu le temps de sortir ses affaires.

Comme elle s'y été attendu, le premier cours ne se fit qu'en prise de note et en interrogation orale. Au bout de deux heures de grattage elle avait des crampes dans le poignet. Et elle fit la grimace sachant qu'une demie heure plus tard elle devrait remettre ça.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut l'expérience la plus longue et la plus éprouvante qu'elle n'ai jamais vécus en matière de cour. Le professeur Binns aurait pus endormir une armé entière rien qu'en parlent.

Heureusement l'après midi fut plus divertissant. Elle eu droit à l'incroyable entré en matière du professeur de métamorphose et passa les deux heures de cours à boire les parole de McGonagal. Au passage elle retira mentalement toutes les invective qu'elle avait put dire sur elle.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magique fut de loin le meilleur et devint rapidement son cours préféré.

Après un bon diné et avoir pris un peut d'avance dans ces devoirs elle s'effondra sur son lit.

La journée avait été longue et d'autres se profilaient.

Le lendemain elle prit moins de plaisir aux exercices du professeur de Sortilèges. Le Wingardium leviosa qu'ils devaient réaliser fut un vrai massacre. La plume qui aurait dut s'envoler délicatement dans les airs fila se planter dans le chapeau du professeur avant de prendre feu.

Flitwik du s'arroser d'eau pour éteindre les flammes. Ariane se répandit en excuses cependant que la classe hilare avait du mal à retrouver son calme.

Elle était tellement en colère contre elle même qu'elle en oublia son manuel en sortant à la fin du cours.

Dans les couloirs le petit Serpentard aux cheveux châtain qui s'était retrouvé à côté d'elle en potion la rattrapa.

Tout essoufflé il lui tendit son livre.

_Désolé vous avez oublié ça.

Elle faisait deux tête de plus que lui et il fixait le sol des yeux.

_Oh! Mercis. Désolé de t'avoir fait courir pour ça.

_ Non ce n'est rien. Dit-il tout gêner.

Elle se remit en route, mais le jeune ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Ariane regarda sa montre.

_On à cour qu'a 13 heures après tu sais?

_Oui je sais, cours d'histoire de la magie puis de vol sur balais, mais je ne sais pas si j'irais. Cela t'ennuies si je reste avec toi?

_Non si tu n'a pas peur de prendre feu en m'approchant de trop près.

Le garçon eu un petit sourire.

_C'est la meilleur chose qui puisse m'arriver.

Intrigué la jeune femme lui demanda pourquoi. Elle apprit alors que le jeune Serpendard était issus d'une riche famille de moldus qui attendait beaucoup de son entré à Poudlard. Sauf que lui était nul en magie et avait peur de n'apporter que déception à ces parents.

Ariane et lui étaient allés s'assoir dans le parc à l'ombre d'un Saul au bord du lac. La journée était belle et chaude encore pour la saison.

Ils se racontèrent l'un à l'autre leur vie avant Poudlard. Le garçon fut surpris par l'âge avancé de la jeune femme mais étrangement pas par son pouvoir incontrôlable.

Ils rirent de bon cœur quand elle conta ces déboires avec les sorts. Soudain le jeune Serpentard s'étrangla un aire horrifier sur le visage.

_Grand Dieu, j'oublie toutes bonnes «tenu». Je ne me suis même pas présenté quel honte.

Il se leva d'un bon comme si il avait été piqué par des tisons hardant et s'inclina cérémonieusement devant elle.

_ Timothy Hopkins, des firmes Hopkins de pères en fils. Ravis de vous rencontrez.

Ariane ne put juguler un fou rire.

_Par les caleçons de Merlin tu dois toujours te présenter comme ça? Redresse toi voyons on dirait que tu va à la potence. Et arrête de me vouvoyer je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même.

Timothy se redressa le visage tendu mais en voyant le large sourire d'Ariane il se détendit.

_Ah j'aime mieux ça. Aller vient on va manger un peut avant d'aller dormir au cours de Binns et de voler dans les aires sur des appareils ménagés.

Comme promit, ils dormirent presque aux cours de Binns et ils faillirent partir dans le décor sur les balais du professeur Bibine.

Mais malgré tout la compagnie de l'un et l'autre rendit la journée moins pénible.

Depuis lors ils prirent l'habitude de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre en cours comme aux repas. Et les devoirs étaient toujours plus agréables à faire à deux.

Le mercredi Ariane se leva de meilleur humeur, ils n'avaient que deux cours différents aujourd'hui sans compté ses cours du soir avec le professeur Black.

Malheureusement cette joie fut écourté au petit déjeuné lorsqu'elle ressue sa première lettre d'intimidation.

C'est un petit hibou tout rabougris qui la lui apporta. Ariane ce méfia dés qu'elle vis la face de l'enveloppe vierge de tout expéditeur.

_Retourne d'où tu viens sang mêlé. T'a rien à faire ici._

_Ramasse tes guenilles et ton bout de bois pourri et rentre pleurer ta mère avant de mette le feu à quelqu'un._

La missive était brève mais équivoque, écrite dans une calligraphie aristocratique mais dans un style très grossier qui ne se mariait pas du tout.

Timothy remarqua la tête décomposée de son amie et s'inquiéta. Ariane lui tendit le parchemin et il le lit sans broncher puis en fit une boule et la jeta par dessus son épaule dans un coin de la grande salle.

«Ce genre d'intimidation ne doit pas te perturber. Ma famille qui possède une des firmes les plus riche d'Angleterre reçoit des menace de mort quatre fois par jours. Mon père n'a pourtant jamais embaucher de garde du corps et notre maison possède un système d'alarme très basique. Alors une pauvre lettre anonyme ne doit pas t'inquiéter.»

Ariane eu un sourire piteux.

_Non tu à raison. Je n'ai pas à justifier à qui que se soit ma présence ici.

_Et si il y en a qui on peur du feu ils n'ont qu'à allés se terrer au fond du lac tenir compagnie aux sirène.

_Et au calamar géant.» Ajouta la jeune femme.

_Comment, il y a un calamar géant dans le lac! S'exclama le petit blond.

_ Et oui. Tu aurais du lire plus attentivement l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais j'y pense quand tu dit que ton père est à la tête d'une des plus riche entreprise d'Angleterre, tu ne rigole pas?

_Non mais il n'y à pas de quoi en faire un fromage je t'assure. Timothy paru gêné tout à coup et Ariane décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet.

En quittant la salle cependant elle jeta un dernier regard au parchemin froissé qui gisait dans l'ombre d'un mur en se disant que le harcellement moral ne faisait que commencer.

Ce matin là les premières année de Serpentard découvraient le cour de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Black leur avait réservé une entré en matière tout à fait captivante.

Quand tous les élèves se furent assis, silencieux, attendant avec impatient de commencer le cour le plus intéressent de leur programme, les lumières s'éteignirent et les volets occultèrent la lumière des fenêtres.

Un sorcier encapuchonné de noir apparus alors au milieu de la salle. De nombreux élèves poussèrent des hurlements, d'autres se faufilèrent sous leur table et certain tombèrent dans les pommes. _(Surtout des filles en faite, non il n'y à rien de macho la dedans, doit je vous rappeler que c'est une fille qui écrit cette fic!)_

Ariane ne fit pas exception à la règle, au début elle eu un cri de terreur, un avis de recherche s'imposant à son esprit à la vue de cette silhouette sinistre. Puis elle se repris, un bond lui fit quitter sa chaise et sans comprendre comment elle était face à lui baguette levé. Une voie intérieur lui disait qu'elle avait complètement perdu la tête, une autre lui disait de la fermer.

La lumière revint, les volet s'ouvrent et l'homme en noir hôte ça capuche sous laquelle apparaît le professeur Black un grand sourire de sadique sur les lèvres.

Ariane incrédule cligne des yeux et baisse sa baguette.

_Allez vous rassoir Miss Black. Dit Sirius. A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de m'attaquer?

Elle part se rassoir sous les gloussement de quelque filles qui sont revenues à elles. Ceux qui étaient passés sous leurs tables se pose sur leurs chaises comme si de rien était.

_Je conseil à ceux qui n'ont pas levés le petit doit pour se défendre ou défendre leurs camarades de se taire.

La réplique claqua dans l'air et il n'y eu plus un bruit dans la salle. Le professeur de DCLFDM avait retiré sa cape. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, sa chemise noir était entrouverte au col à cause de la chaleur ambiante et il avait noué ses cheveux qui lui tombé gracieusement au milieu du dos.

Il reprit la parole.

_Bonjours à tous.

_Bonjours professeur. Scandèrent les élèves.

_Bien venu à votre premier cours de DCLFDM. Ce que vous venez de voir il y a quelque minute est la raison même pour laquelle ont vous apprend à vous défendre. De tout temps les sorciers on eu affaires au danger que génère la magie, qu'elle soit blanche ou noire. Avant respecter et vénéré les sorciers ont vus les moldus se retourner contre eux puis les oublier.

Aujourd'hui nous vivons cachés, mais le danger et toujours là, il à juste changer de forme. Car si la magie noire et blanche se sont côtoyer de tout temps sans vraiment se dresser l'un contre l'autre il en ais que certain sorcier on décidé de se servir de la magie pour faire le mal à titre gratuit.

Une Serpentard brune leva la main.

_Oui Miss?

_Poliakov, Monsieur. Donc si je comprend bien vous allez nous apprendre à nous battre contre la magie noire. Elle paraissait légèrement énervé en disant cela.

_Non. Attendons nous bien. La magie qu'elle soit blanche ou noire est neutre, c'est la façon d'on on s'en serre qui détermine si c'est le bien ou le mal que nous faisons. Il n'y à pas de mauvaise magie. Il n'y à que de mauvais sorcier. A l'heure ou nous parlons de mauvais sorciers sème le mal en s'en prennent à des moldus et des sorciers qui n'ont eux jamais fait de mal. Je ne vous apprendrai pas à vous battre, mais à vous défendre. Cette années nous verrons surtout les sort de défense et de protection contre des attaques directe de sorcier ou de créatures magique.

Il fit une pause le temps que tout le monde assimile bien se qu'il venait de dire.

_Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous allons commencer le cours. Ouvrez vos manuel au premier chapitre, lisez le attentivement, il traite de la façons et de l'état d'esprit dans lequel ont doit être lorsque l'on utilise les sorts de défenses basiques. Si vous avez des question levez la mains nous tenterons d'y répondre tous ensemble. Puis nous attaquerons un peut de pratique pendant la deuxième heure avec des coussin en guise d'attaquant.

Tous se mirent très vite dans leur manuel et pendant cinq minute on entendit que les fantômes voler.

Ce fut le cours le plus captivant qu'Ariane ais jamais fait. Et même si pendant la pratique elle crama son coussin elle en ressorti impatiente du prochain cours. Plus encore quand elle se souvint de ses cours de rattrapage le soir même avec le professeur Black.

A 18 heure 30 Timothy et Ariane était parmi les premiers dans la grande salle pour leur repas du soir. Ariane mangeait vite elle ne voulait pas être en retard et son ami se moquait d'elle en la voyant s'étouffer à moitié avec une tranche de rosbif.

Avant des se séparer devant la grande porte Le jeune Serpendard lui promit de l'attendre dans la salle commune si elle voulait bien lui raconter comment son cours particulier c'était passé.

Elle frappa deux coup et entra dans la salle de classe de DCLFDM. Le professeur était à son bureau et corrigeait des parchemins. Il leva la tête à son entré.

_Miss Black je vous attendai. Donnez moi deux minutes le temps que je termine cette correction et je suis à vous.

Ariane hocha la tête pendant qu'il terminait d'écrire quelque chose à la fin de la copie, un aire appréciateur sur le visage. Il rangea sa plume et roula les parchemins.

_A nous. Venez donc vous assoir. J'ai besoin avant de commencer quoique se soit que vous m'expliquiez quels sont vos problème lorsque vous tentez de vous servir de la magie.

Il avait croisé ses mains devant lui et fixait la jeune femme avec un aire sérieux.

_Pour tout vous dire professeur à chaque foi que j'essaye de lancer un sortilège il se produit complètement l'inverse de se que je voudrai. Soit cela ne marche pas, en tout cas pas du premier coup et que ça marche je met le feu à des objets. Et parfois, alors que je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser la magie agi toute seul. Comme lorsque je me suis mise en colère le soir de la répartition. J'ai une sensation de bouillonnement en moi qui refuse de sortir.

Elle avait dit tout cela sans reprendre son souffle, jouant carte sur table. Autant tout dire au professeur peut être qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

_Je crois que je commence à cerné un peut ce qui cloche. Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais dit cela cela aux autre professeur cette été. Ils auraient put comprendre j'en suis sur.

_Ben je ne pensai pas que cela pouvait leur être utile. Et j'avais un peut honte sans doute.

_Mais pas avec moi?

Ariane voulu répondre non mais elle s'abstint et devint rouge écarlate sous le sourire malicieux de Sirius.

_ Bon, j'avance en terrain inconnu pour l'instant mais je peut vous dire que vous êtes une impulsive.

_Pardon? S'étrangle la jeune femme.

_Ce que j'entends par la c'est que vous laissé la magie venir à vous, à trop grande dose apparemment au lieu d'allé la chercher comme chaque sorcier doit savoir le faire. Vous avez un blocage qui vous empêche de l'utiliser correctement. Il faudra trouver quel est votre blocage. Cela peut venir d'un traumatisme, lié à l'enfance ou à la magie ou encore d'un refus inavoué à l'utiliser. Ça c'est déjà vue chez des sorcier ayant des origines moldus et surtout ayant vécu de façon moldus.

_Quoi vous pensez que j'aurai été traumatisé par la magie?

_C'est une possibilité à envisager.

Ariane réfléchit un moment mais Sirius la coupa dans son élan.

_Je connais un bon exercice de concentration, il vous aidera à vous concentrer sur votre magie et à allé la chercher au plus profond.

Il se leva.

_Venez, nous avons besoin d'un endroit neutre.

Ils sortirent de la salle pour entré dans une autre salle de classe qui avait été désaffectée donc entièrement vidée.

Ariane pris ça baguette dans sa poche.

_ Non laissez votre baguette vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous allez pratiquez un exercice psychique.

Il fit apparaître des coussins.

_Asseyez vous confortablement. Fermez les yeux et laissez vous guider ensuite.

Ariane obtempéra curieuse. On aurait dit une exercice de relaxation asiatique ou une séance d'hypnose.

_Maintenant écoutez moi et régulez votre souffle sur le mien.

Elle écouta le professeur respirer et cala sa respiration sur lui. Elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête que de suivre ses inspiration et ses expiration à un rythme de plus en plus lent. Elle fini par perdre la notion du temps et ne penser à rien.

_Continuez de respirer et essayez d'écouter les bruit extérieur et de les ressentir.

Le bruit de sa propre respiration dominait elle en fit abstraction et découvrit d'autre son. Une cape qui frôle le sol dans les couloir, des élèves qui retourne à leur maison, le grattement d'une plume, un professeur qui réprimande un élève, une araignée qui tisse ça toile dans un coin de la pièce, un fantôme qui travers un mur et le son de la voix de Sirius.

_Vous arrivez à les ressentir?

Ariane hocha la tête même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrais.

_Parfais alors dirigez votre ouïe vers l'intérieur de votre corps, écoutez le travailler, votre cœur battre. Vous y êtes?

La sorcière entendait surtout son propre cœur mais elle acquiesça.

_Laissez ces son vous envahir n'écoutez plus qu'eux.

Elle se concentra un peut plus se sentant parfaitement idiote mais aucune technique n'avait marché jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi pas ça?

Elle entendait surtout son cœur et les battement résonnait dans ces tympans comme si elle avait un tambour dans la poitrine. S'était une expérience incroyable de percevoir ainsi le moteur de sa vie jusqu'au sang qui circulait dans ses veines.

_ Non mais quelles idioties.

Ces paroles retentirent hautes et claire dans son crâne et la déstabilisa. Elle ouvrit les yeux perdant le contacte avec son corps et le professeur de DCLFDM parut déçus.

_Bon je ne m'attendais pas à se que vous réussissiez du premier coup. Cela aurai même été un miracle. On va s'en tenir la pour se soir. Relevez vous.

_Je ne suis pas sur que cela fonctionne, mais enfin je n'ai pas le choix.

_Cette technique est utilisé en Asie et je peut vous assurez qu'elle à fait ses preuves. Se défendis Sirius. Je trouve que vous vous en tirez pas mal pour une première foi. Bon je vous conseil de faire cette exercice tout les soirs avant de vous coucher. Et d'aller le plus loin possible, il n'y a qu'avec de l'entrainement que vous y arriverez. Bon avez vous des difficultés avec certain cours en ce moment?

_ Non ça va.

_Parfait retournons dans mon bureau voulez vous j'ai un dernière chose à vous demander avant que vous ne partiez.

_ Quoi? Mais quelle heure est il?

_Il nous reste un quart d'heure. Dit il en entrent dans son bureau.

_Attendez j'ai passé presque deux heures assise par terre?

_En effet. Il se frotta le crâne comme s'il n'osait pas lui demander quelque chose.

_Euhm...J'aurai voulu savoir si Black était le nom de votre père?

_C'est exacte. Armand Nigellus Black. Pourquoi?

_Oh par simple curiosité. Vous avez sans doute remarquez que nous portions le même nom?

_Il faudrait être aveugle. Ou sourd plutôt. Bon vous lui voulez quoi à mon père?

_Trois fois rien! Si je lui écrivais une lettre voudriez vous m'indiquer votre adresse?

_Envoyez un hiboux il trouvera. Ils sont réputé pour ça non? Je vais retourné dans mon dortoir avant le couvre feu si vous le voulez bien. Bonne nuit professeur.

_Bonne nuit Miss Black.

Ariane regagna vit fait la salle des Serpendards. Elle avait encore entendu cette voix, la même que dans la boutique de magie ou qui était sortie de sa bouche lors de la répartition lorsqu'elle avait criée.

Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Elle devait être folle il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Entendre des voix qui viennent de nul part était ce un signe de folie chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus? Peut être devrait elle le dire au professeur Black. L'enverrait il à l'infirmerie ou directement à dans un asile pour Sorciers fous (ça existait au moins?)

Ariane en oublia totalement l'exercice qu'elle devait faire avant de dormir. Ses camarades de dortoirs dormaient déjà toutes et cela lui rappela qu'elle aurait du voir Thimoty en revenant, seulement il n'était pas dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle était entrée. Peut être en avait il eu marre d'attendre. Elle se promit de tout lui raconter le lendemain et même de ses voix si elle en avait le courage.

* * *

Toujours dans son bureau Sirius tournai et retournai dans tout les sens la meilleur façon d'obtenir l'adresse du père d'Ariane. Il aurait préféré faire dans la subtilité et surtout dans le légal mais son **caractère** de Maraudeur était difficile à oublier et il était vraiment trop curieux pour attendre.

_Krati! Appela t-il.

La petite elfe de maison qu'il avait engager suite au décès de Kreattur, apparue devant lui dans un crac sonore. Elle portait un kilt rose assorti à un corsage et une cravate de la même couleur. Krati avait un certain goût pour s'habiller. Bien plus que la plus part des elfes. Elle ne s'inclina pas, Sirius détestait cela.

_Mr Sirius que puis je pour votre service?

_Ma chére Krati tout ce passe bien à la maison?

_Oui Monsieur. Allez vous bientôt revenir?

_Non pas avant les vacances de Noël. Je vais te confier une mission importante le mot d'ordre est ne surtout pas se faire prendre. Je voudrai que tu aille fouiller dans les dossier des élèves qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il me faut l'adresse d'une élève de première année.

_Monsieur souhaite t-il une méthode d'opéré particulière?

* * *

**Reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

4 :La voix dans sa tête

Ce matin là Ariane se réveilla un peut en retard. Le dortoir était vide. Elle s'empressa de se laver et s'habiller pour descendre dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné. C'est en entrant dans la grande salle qu'elle se rendis compte que quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne voyait Timothy nul part. Elle avais beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens il n'était pas dans la grande salle et il n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune. Un mauvais présentiments vint enfler dans sa pointrine. Elle couru jusqu'au troisième étage où ils devaient avoir cours de Métamorphose. Les premières années Serpentards étaient presque tous déjà là.

La jeune femme reconnu un jeune garçon avec qui elle avait déjà vue Timothy parlé et s'adressa à lui.

_Excuse moi est ce que tu sais où est Timothy?

_Qui? Hopkins? Le petit blond? Je sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue se matin.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux noir et frisés avait entendu la conversation et se tourna vers eux.

_Tu n'est pas au courant? Il à était emmené à l'infirmerie tôt se matin. Apparement il aurait été victime d'un mauvais sort en allant prendre son petit déjeuné.

_Quoi? Mais comment? Qui à fait ça?

La brune haussa les épaules, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la chagriner. Décidement les Serpendards été très individualiste.

Ariane était prête à s'envollé vers l'infirmerie quand MacGonagal ouvri la porte de sa salle de cours pour faire entrer ses élèves.

_Professeur s'il vous plait mon ami Timothy est à l'infirmerie, je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Je...

_Vous irez le voir après vos cours.

_Mais...

_Pas de mais. Sécher un de mes cours est passible d'une heure de retenue.

Ariane entra tête basse et s'assis au font de la salle. Elle en aurais pleuré de frustration. Pourquoi avait on attaqué Timothy? Quel motif pouvais bien avoir l'agrésseur pour s'en prendre à un élève de 11 ans. Timothy ne s'était pas fait d'ennemis en si peut de temps. Mais elle si. La lettre de menace lui revint en mémoire. On s'en prenait à ses amis. Enfin à son seul ami.

Elle écouta à peine le cours et fut rappelé à l'ordre plusieur fois. Quand la cloche sonna elle avait déjà remballé ses affaire et sorti en trombe. Elle avait une heure de battement avant son cours de botanique.

_Je peut vous aidez? Demanda sechement Mme Pomfresh quand elle poussa la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie.

_Je viens voir Timothy Hopkins on m'a dit qu'il avait été amené se matin.

_Oui il est dans le lit 14. Venez. Pauvre garçons. On me l'a amené en piteux état. Il avait l'air d'être tombé d'un immeuble de trois étage; plusieur os fracturé et des laisions internes.

Un vent de panique secoua Ariane. Mais Timothy l'acceullie assis dans son lit avec un large sourir et de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

Il était couvert de bandages mais semblait en pleine forme.

_Comment tu te sens? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Elle s'assis à son jevet et posa une main sur son bras.

_Rien de grave ne t'inquiet pas. Regarde je suis presque remit.

_Ne prend pas ça à la légère Tim, c'est très grave ce qui vient de se passer. On ne peut pas laisser tes agresseurs impunis.

_Je n'ai vus personne tu sais. C'était peut être juste un accident malencontreux. Ariane dans une écoles de magie je pense qu'il peut se produire des chose étrange. Alors ne t'en fait pas.

_Mais...

Timothy lacha à long baillement se décrochant la machoire.

_Je suis fatigué.

_Il faut le laisser dormir Miss. La potion que je lui ai administré à des effet soporifique. Indiqua l'infirmière en tirant les rideaux autour du lit du jeune convalécent.

Ariane laissa son ami. En chuchotant elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh.

_Croyez vous que ce soit accidentelle?

Comme elle s'y attendait la vieille femme la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

_Accidentel ça! Ma chère aucun accident de se genre ne c'est jamais produit dans les murs de cette écoles sauf peut être au Quidditch et encors. Ca n'a rien d'un accident je crains qu'un ou plusieur élève ne soit mélé à tout cela. Il va me falloir fair un rapport au directeur. Mais auriez vous des information qui pourrais nous être utile?

La jeune femme fit non et s'en alla rapidement. Trop honteuse pour avouer que s'était peut être à cause d'elle que Tim était dans ce lit.

Sirius se passa une main lasse sur les yeux. La torture avait durée des heures et il n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa tâche colossal. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul et désirais ardemment appeler Krati à l'aide si il ne l'avait pas envoyé en mission. Il posa la cent cinquième copie corrigé sur la pile à gauche de son bureau, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

Cet emploi d'enseignant était bien plus prenant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'était imaginé passé ses journée entière les pieds sur le bureau (oui, oui, sur...) débitant des leçons copier mot pour mot dans les livres à ses élèves qui s'acharnaient à prendre des notes. Il se voyait déjà donné des devoirs ardus à vous faire rendre un élève fou. Douce vengeance de celui qui avait été aussi un élève torturé par des professeurs sans scrupule. Oui il s'était imaginé tout cela avec régale. Mais à la place il avait dut se jeter à corps perdu dans l'élaboration de cours adapté à chaque années, travaillant presque 16 heures par jours, devant parfois réviser lui même ses cours pour combler les lacunes accumulées avec le temps.

En repensant à tous les autres jobs dont il s'était fait viré avant il se dit (mais un peut tard) qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Son boulot au ministère avait été de loin le meilleur. Oh il n'était jamais devenu aurore. Non il n'avait pas le profile pour cela. Pas assé discipliné. Trop peut soucieux de sa sécurité et de celle de ses collègues. Néanmoins il s'était rapproché du milieu en devenant l'assistant particulier d'un aurore nommé Kingthley. Pendant 6 ans il à travaillé pour lui jusqu'au jours malheureux ou n'écoutant que ses instinct primitif de mâle avec une jolie serveuse dans un pub sorcier, il avait faillit faire capoter une intervention spéciale de grande envergure qui visait à coincé des Mangemorts résistant.

Depuis on l'avait sommé de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au ministère de la magie.

Sirius Black soupira. Se job au moins était intéressant. Alors qu'enseigner une matière aussi bien soit elle, à une bande de mollusque les fesses rivé sur une chaise en bois d'une dureté indéfinissable...et bien comment dire...s'était comme...Comme devoir supporté les insanitées de sa mère sans pouvoir caché son tableau sous un drap.

Enfin il n'avait que se qu'il méritait au fond. Une surprise vint cependant interrompre sa tâche monotone.

Dans un crac sonore, Krati apparut, faisant vaciller dangereusement la pile de copie.

_Monsieur Sirius, fit l'elfe,Krati vient faire son rapport.

_Je t'écoute, dit le maitre un sourire au lèvre. Si Krati revenait c'est qu'elle avait réussi.

_Krati à trouvé se que le maître voulait. Les information sur la jeune Miss Black. Elle sorti un parchemin noir,plier, de sa petite jupe un peut sale, puisqu'elle était en mission ininterrompu depuis 6 jours. Et le tendit à son maître.

Sirius prit le parchemin et le déplia soigneusement sur son bureau. Il avait crée lui même se type de papier. Il l'appelait le parchemin miroir. Pour se genre d'intervention où Krati qui ne savait pas écrire pouvait néanmoins lui rapporter des informations de toutes sorte du moment qu'elles étaient rédigées à l'encre sur du parchemin blanc. Il suffisait de poser la papier noir sur se qu'on voulait copier d'appliquer une forte préssion pendant quelque seconde. Ensuite pour lire la copie Sirius devait renouveller le precésusse en appuiant la parchemin noir sur le blanc cette fois et la copie pouvait enfin être lue.

Le seul hic était qu'un parchemin noir ne pouvait être réutilisé que quatre fois. Il devait donc en posséder un stock d'avance.

Sirius congédia l'elfe et lu enfin la fiche scolaire d'Ariane.

La nuit Poudlard se charge de nombre mystère. Personne pas même Albus Dmbledore, qui à pourtant arppenté le château bien bien plus loin que ses prédécéceures, n'a pus encors fair le tour de tous les secret que garde jalousement l'école. Seul Poudlard lui même peut se venter de tout connaître dans ses murs. C'est donc sans plus de surprise qu'il observait ce qu'il se déroulait cette nuit là et qu'il regarda passé l'animal qui longeait les pierres laissant à peine voir son ombre.

L'ombre mouvante tourna l'angle du couloir, se faufilant, souple et silencieuse. Il n'avait pas peur de croiser quelqu'un. A cette heure tout le château dormait et Miss teigne fuyait l'odeur qu'il dégageait entrainant son maitre loin de lui. L'ombre s'arrêta devant un pan de mur sans raison apparente. Elle fit trois aller retour devant le même bout de mur quand soudain passant une troisième fois devant, une petite porte toute simple indissociable d'une autre apparut. N'ayant pas la taille ni les main adapté pour l'ouvrir il gratta le chambranle et la porte s'ouvrit. L'ombre entra dans la salle. La porte se referma puis disparu.

A l'intérieur de la pièce Harry assis sur une table semblait s'ennuyer en attendant quelqu'un. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il ne fut pas surpris de voir se faufiler un renard polaire légèrement plus grand que la moyenne le bout des oreilles et de la queue noire.

_Tu en as mit un temps j'étais près à repartir. On avait dit minuit et demi il est quarante. Râla le brun à lunette.

Sous ses yeux le renard gronda puis s'étira et grandit pour prendre son véritable aspect, celui d'un ado blond de taille moyenne et un peut maigre.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux mi long qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

_Potter, si j'avais une cape d'invisibilités moi aussi je serait en avance au rendez vous. Tu te rend compte que je doit prendre ma forme d'animagus à chaque fois que je viens ici. Ça me coute une énergie considérable et contrairement à toi je ne la maîtrise pas totalement.

_Ça va arrête de râler j'ai comprit. Je t'offrirait une cape d'invisibilité pour ton anniversaire Dray. Blaise n'est pas avec toi, il compte nous rejoindre plus tard?

_Non il a dit qu'il préférait terminé ses devoirs et se couché tôt car il n'était pas très en forme. Si tu veux mon avis c'est son obsession pour Granger qui le perturbe. Sincèrement je ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui trouve elle et plate et jamais coiffée. En plus elle n'arrête pas de pleurer à cause de la mort de Weasley n°6. Il perd son temps. Mais quand je lui dit ça il me dit d'allé me faire voire ou je pense alors! Tu devrais essayer de lui parler toi il t'écoutera peut être.

_M'étonnerais. Il à qu'a se démerder avec ses problème de cœur, on a pas le temps. S'il ne veut plus nous aider qu'il le dise clairement.

_Bon c'est bon je lui parlerait demain. T'a amené se qu'il faut?

_Oui tout et la. Harry désigna un sac en cuir noir.

Il fouilla à l'interieur pour en tirer une pile de tracte nouer par un cordon ainsi qu'un épais volume. On pouvait lire sur sa première de couverture : _Les 500 sorts et enchantements du parchemin._

___Le livre n'était pas difficile à trouvé. En revanche je n'ais réussi à dupliquer le tracte que 200 fois pour le moment et ça m'as pris un temps fou. Soupira Harry.

_Tu n'a jamais été très doué en sortilège il faut le dire.

_Merci bien la confience régne. Tu n'a qu'a le faire toi puisque tu es si doué!

_Je m'y attelle ne t'en fait pas.

_Bon pendant se temps moi je lis se bouquin je voudrais fair parraitre les lettre de manière lumineuse. Il doit certainement il y avoir un sortilège adéquate là dedans.

Harry tira un fauteuille et s'installa le livre sur les genoux. Pendant que son acolite agitais sa baguette dans un mouvement répétitif augmentant le volume de parchemin sur la table à chaque seconde.

Le lendemain Drago rattrapa Blaise sur le chemin de la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.(Sans courir bien sur c'est un Serpentard)

_Salut! T'a loupé quelque chose hier t'aurai du venir.

_Ah oui s'était si exitant que cela?

_Non je l'avous. En revanche nous n'aurions pas été trop de trois il y à énormément de chose à fair et on prend déjà du retard sur le planning. Ce soir tu viens que tu le veuille ou non.

_J'tais dit que j'étais pas en forme.

_Bon écoute Blaise. Soit tu arrange tes problèmes de cœur et tout rentre dans l'ordre, soit t'arrête de te triturer les méninges et tu l'oublie. Sinon on ne pourra plus t'accepter. Il faut qu'on puisse compter sur toi.

Le garçons métis sembla réfléchir un instant.

_C'est bon. Désolé je vais faire ce que je peut.

Drago aquiéça l'aire autoritaire quand quelqu'un frôla son bras.

_Bonjours cher frère. Bonjours Blaise.

_Épine combien de fois t'ai je demandé de ne pas te mêler de nos conversations. Va donc voir à la table des Pouffsoufles si j'y suis.

_Toujours aussi galant mon frère. Répondit la jeune fille avant d'envoyer voler ses long cheveux cendrés d'un geste très Malfoy.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle pour s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Ils savaient qu'Harry été déjà la assis parmi les Griffondors mais aucun d'eux ne lui jeta un regard comme si il ne se connaissait pas, comme s'il était indifférant, comme si ils ne sortaient pas de leurs dortoir presque toutes les nuits pour se retrouver et préparer le plus grand coup de propagande que Poudlard ais jamais connut.

Harry prenait son petit déjeuné entre Dean et Semus qui rigolait d'une bonne blague. Il été un peut déconnecté et fatigué d'avoir des nuits si courte en se moment. Le projet avancé bien cependant et il en été fier. Il attendait avec impatience cette nuit et priait pour que Blaise soit là. Et surtout, surtout pour que Drago permette enfin à sa sœur d'assister à leur réunion. Il se surprit une fois de plus à détailler la petite sœur de Drago. D'un ans sa cadette, aussi grande que son frère elle ne dépassai cependant pas Harry. Elle et Drago se ressemblait de façons troublante sauf qu'Epine était bien plus jolie. Son visage avait la perfection d'une statue grecque, encadré par de longues mèches cendrés et illuminé par deux yeux gris acier.

Il ne savait pas très bien quand avait commencé sa fascination pour Épine mais chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son champs de vision il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard. Harry se demandait parfois si les Malfoy n'avaient pas du sang de vélane dans les veines.

Il laissa son déjeuné en plan n'ayant plus faim et suivis ses deux comparsse de Griffondors pour une journée de cours mortellement ennuyeuse.

Un peut plus loin à l'autre bout de la table Serpentard, Ariane déjeunait en compagnie de timothy. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain de son agression et le soir même Dumbledore avait fait un long discour avant le repas sur certaine agression commise qui devait cesser sur le champs sous peine d'être punis d'exclusion.

Depuis plus rien ne s'était produit. Plus à l'encontre de Timothy en tout cas. Car Ariane avait été victime d'incident étrange. Tel que des aliments qui l'avait rendu malade à mourire alors que personne d'autre n'en avait souffert. Ou encors des latte d'escalier qui se levais toutes seul et la fesait trébucher sans arrêt de sorte que ses jambes été couverte de bleu. Elle qui été déjà si maladroite.

Mais le pir s'était des devoirs qui disparraissaient alors qu'elle devait les rendre dans quelque heures et qu'elle avait mis 2 jours à rédiger. Elle se voyait obligé de refaire tout. Timothy lui avait proposer de pomper les siens mais elle avait refuser. Son ami ne devait absolument pas intervenir elle avait trop peur qu'on s'en prenne de nouveau à lui. Il était devenu comme un deuxième petit frère pour elle.

Ils bavardaient tranquillement quand elle entendit à la table voisine celle des Pouffsoufles deux filles parler à haute voix sur un ton exité.

_Par Merlin c'est de pire en pire. Fit la fille de gauche.

_Encors deux nouveaux Mangemorts recherchés.

_Mais que fait le ministère enfin. Demanda la fille de droite.

_Dans la Gazette ils disent qu'ils font le nécessaire avec le soutient qu'ils ont. Mais que sans l'appuis d'un certaine personne on ne doit pas s'attendre à beaucoup de résultat.

_Oui on sait très bien de qui il parle. Bon il faut que je remonte au dortoir j'ais oublier mon livre d'Arithmancie.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent et Ariana alla chercher le journal laissé sur la table.

En première page s'étallait les photo des deux fugitifs avec le numéro de la page pour lire l'article.

Elle glissa sur la page jusqu'au passage qui l'interressait.

_Des rumeurs continuent de circuler au sujet des incidents survenus récemment au ministère de la magie et au cours desquels des fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom auraient été mélés. « Ne me demandez rien, nous ne somme pas autorisés à en parler »,nous a déclré hier soir, au moment où il quittait le ministère, un Oubliator très agité qui a refusé de nous donner son nom._

Puis plus loin dans l'article:

_Les Mangemorts actuellement en fuites après effraction et tentatives de vol avaient essayés de s'emparer d'une prophétie. La nature de celle-ci reste mystérieuse mais on pense, d'après le peut d'information qu'a bien voulus nous donner le très illustre Albus Dumbledore, qu'elle concernerait Harry Potter, la seul personne à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Certain vont jusqu'à surnommer Potter « l'Elu », pensant que la prophétie le désigne comme le seul qui sera jamais capable de nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. On ignore où se trouve actuellement cette prophétie, si toutefois elle existe, bien que si c'est le cas le soit disant « Elu » n'a jamais manifesté la plus petite marque d'interret à la mission que la prophétie lui aurait désigner._

Ariana reposa le journal.

_Tu y crois toi à tout ça? Demanda Timothy qui avait lu par dessus son épaule.

_J'avous que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Tout se que je sais c'est que si on s'attarde encors on va être en retard chez Rogue.

La jeune femme plia tout de même la Gazette pour la mettre dans son sac, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard.

Le soir Ariane re joignis le burreau de Sirius pour son cours particulier.

_Entré Miss Black. Dit le professeur quand elle toqua à la porte.

_Installez vous et commencez vos exercice.

Ariane s'assis en tailleur sur les coussin au milieu de la pièce et entra dans l'état qui lui permettait d'atteindre sa source de magie.

Elle s'été amélioré depuis quelque jours et commencais à ressentir les effet bénéfique de ses exercice. A chaque fois elle allais un peut plud loin en elle mais à chaque fois également cette voix se manifestait metant fin à ses efforts. Les mots prononcés variaient cependant. De Inutile à Quelle débilité, en passant par des injures un peut plus crue.

Qu'elle ait fini par s'y habituer inquiettai encor plus la jeune femme. Si bien qu'à la fin du cours elle se lança.

_Professeur il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas évident à expliquer mais pour fair simple j'entend une voix. En faite je l'entend avant ou quand ma magie se manifeste ou encors quand je fait mes exercice comme ce soir. Et plus j'y pense plus je sens que mon blocage à un rapport avec cette voix.

Le professeur la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

_Vous pensez que je suis folle?

_Non loin de moi cette idée. Cette voix est ce la votre?

_Non je ne la reconnais pas.

_En avez vous parler à quelqu'un d'autre?

_Non. Pourquoi j'aurais du?

_Non sans doute pas. Je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose de grave. Vous savez il se passe toujours énormément de chose étrange dans notre monde. Si on devait s'inquieter à la moindre anormalité on en finirait pas. (Evidement Sirius ne pensait pas un traitre mot de se qu'il venait de dire mais il ne voulait pas paniquer la jeune femme.)

_Vos autre cours se passe bien?

_Oui pas trop mal. Sourie Ariane ravis que son professeur l'ai rassainné sur La voix mais pas totalement convincu.

_ Je n'ais plus de mal à suivre les cours et même si ils ne me laisse pas encors faire de pratique les professeur sont content de les notes en général.

_Parfais! Nous en resterons là pour se soir. Bonne nuit Miss Black.

_Au revoir professeur.

Quand Ariane eu refermé la porte derrière elle Sirius s'affala sur son fauteuille. Une main lasse passa dans ses long cheveux et sur ses yeux fatigués.

Peut être prennait il trop à coeur le cas de sa protègé mais l'histoire de cette voix le perturbait.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Armand Black dans sa prochaine lettre.

En prennant le chemin du dortoir Ariane regarda sa montre.

_Zut. Il était déjà 21h35. L'heure du couvre feu été passé et si elle se fesait prendre par Rusard elle aurait le droit à une retenue. Sa première, mais quand même. Elle hata le pas et stoppa net quand elle vit ce qui longueait un couloir perpendiculaire à elle. Un petit animal blanc s'en allait en trotinant. Incapable de résister à la curiosité elle le suivie. Elle avait toujours été attiré par les petit animaux trop michou. L'animal monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle prit bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer et quand il s'arrêta dans un couloir elle se cacha derrière une statue. La jeune femme le vis alors plus distinctement. Un renard blanc de bonne taille. Il semblait perdu car il fit trois fois le tour sur lui même. A ce moment la un porte apparus devant lui, elle s'ouvrit il entra et la porte disparus. Laissant un mur nu.

Incrédule Ariane s'approcha pour toucher le mur mais il était parfaitement lisse.

Un bruit de pas la tira de ses réflexions. Elle redescendit illico dans la salle commune. Se glissa dans sont lit et une fois les rideaux fermés fut incapable de s'endormir sans ressasser pendant plus d'une heure ce qu'elle avait vue.


End file.
